


How Not To Have A Relaxing Holiday

by harrypanther



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humour, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. Taking his girlfriend Astrid on a last minute sunshine break seemed like the perfect idea for Hiccup-but everything doesn’t go to plan as unexpected faces show up and turn it to the holiday from hell. Will Hiccstrid survive?Disclaimer: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.





	1. Flight Frustrations

**A/N: Another story? Well, I am currently on holiday and have been recalling past vacations...including those that didn't go so well. And while I couldn't include everything that went wrong in my personal experience of holidays (frankly, no one would believe that) it seemed time to send our favourite HTTYD characters to the delights of the sunny Costa del Dragon and all the mayhem that awaits. Enjoy...**

**ONE: Flight Frustrations**

Astrid Hofferson was standing impatiently by the doors as the bus finally pulled up at Dragon's Edge Airport. The driver-a standard full-bearded Archipelago Viking descendent-fastidiously pulled up exactly to the mark on the bus-stop outside the Departures Terminal entrance and as soon as the door hissed and opened, Astrid was out, sprinting for the gate. Hiccup Haddock, her long-term boyfriend bounded after her, their luggage gripped firmly in his hands. Astrid was lithe, blonde and ferociously determined while Hiccup-tall and lanky with a prosthetic left lower leg from a serious road accident when he was fifteen-was sassy, sarcastic, smart and caring and had loved Astrid since he was about ten. A couple since the start of Junior Year at Berk High School, they had gone to College on Dragon's Edge together and now, in the vacation before Senior Year, Hiccup had picked up some last minute tickets for a short break in the resort of Costa del Dragon, the Spanish resort beloved by the inhabitants of the Archipelago. He and Astrid, who had jobs to make ends meet while they were studying, had managed to get time off and were looking forward to five days of hot Mediterranean sun, sand and relaxation.

Except, of course, they lived in the Barbaric Archipelago, that collection of inhospitable Nordic islands in the North Atlantic where everyone had been descended from a Viking and the most ridiculous things were accepted as normal. So of course, the bus to the airport had been held up by over an hour because a herd of yaks had escaped onto the main highway out of the town and pretty much everyone had needed to be roped in to help wrangle them off the road. Astrid had been pretty successful but Hiccup had been barged to the ground and lightly trampled before Astrid could rescue him. His jeans were grubby and his trainers scraped but he had dusted himself down, grabbed his bush hat and jammed it back on over his auburn hair. Pale, freckled and auburn, he wasn't exactly designed for hot sunshine but he knew Astrid loved the sun so when the last-minute package deal to Costa del Dragon had come up, there had been no need for discussion.

Astrid sprinted forward through the compact Departures Zone, her large bag swinging as she weaved her way through prospective holidaymakers. She had double-checked all of Hiccup's work in booking the holiday, the flights, the seats and had printed out copies of everything so she was well able to check them in-provided he wasn't too far behind. Scanning as she ran, she dodged a woman with a trolley piled high with nine suitcases and sprinted to gate 5 with Hiccup a few yards behind.

"Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock for Flight 519 to Alicante," she said as she arrived at the desk and slapped her passport onto the counter. The women sitting there staring at her smartphone didn't even acknowledge her for a moment. "I said…" Astrid began again.

"We're closed," the agent said, her face bored.

"The gate doesn't close for two minutes," Astrid told her firmly. "It says so on the ticket and the board. You known-the one behind you?"

"Sorry-you're too late," the agent said. She was a slightly portly woman with too much make-up, peroxide blonde hair and her eyes glued to her phone. The bright red and green uniform was straining around her solid shape.

"No, we're not," Astrid told her sharply as Hiccup panted up. "Now check us in please. We're in seats 21A and 21B."

The women finally looked up and rolled her eyes, tapping the screen. She shook her head.

"21A and 21C," she corrected Astrid. The blonde glared. Dressed in a denim minidress with a pair of sky blue Converse, her sunglasses pushed up on her head and her sun-bright golden hair braided over her left shoulder, Astrid was furious as she slapped her printout on the counter.

"21 A and B," she corrected the women. "I have the seats confirmed with our booking. We paid to book them." She demonstrated the page but the woman didn't even bother to look.

"And another passenger wanted to change so as you hadn't checked in, I did it for him," the agent said lazily. "He paid an extra twenty dollars seat change fee."

"We paid for adjoining seats," Astrid insisted. "So we could sit together and…" Hiccup placed their bags on the scales to confirm they were under the 10kg limit and rested a gentle hand on Astrid's tense shoulder. His emerald eyes were reassuring.

"That's fine-can we have the boarding cards please?" he asked calmly.

"But…" Astrid's face was impatient but she halted when she looked into his handsome, sharp-jawed face. He gently stared into her flashing blue eyes.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "We can ask this other guy if he will move. I'm sure he'll be reasonable when he understands. He can have the window or the aisle-whatever he wants. We'll be together, Milady-don't you worry." She looked up into his eyes and her anger dissipated.

"You're right," she said. "Everything will be okay…"

"Your boarding passes," the woman said uninterestedly and slapped them on the counter. They looked up and Hiccup nodded.

"Thank you," he said pleasantly, his slightly nasal voice genuine as he grasped the passes and their passports.

"Last call at gate 13," the agent called as they grabbed their cabin luggage and ran, holding hands, towards the gate.

"You know…I was planning…on picking up some duty free…" Astrid panted as they sped along the corridor. They were the only ones at security and the guards waved them rapidly through, smiling at the young couple as they raced for the gate. The last couple of passengers were boarding as they reached the gate and were checked through, speeding down the ramp and through the door into the crowded aircraft.

"Made it," Astrid said smugly, handing her boarding pass to the flight attendant. Smiling falsely, she checked the number and gestured, waving the latecomers along the narrow aisle. The overhead lockers were bulging with bags and as Astrid reached the seat, Hiccup swiftly found a space above row 19 and another by row 23 and managed to stow their bags. But when he arrived back at the seats, unencumbered, he found Astrid arguing with a stocky, short raven-haired man.

"It's my seat," the man argued.

"Technically not because we booked it first," Astrid snapped.

"Technically yes because I have the boarding card for this seat," the man told her rudely.

"Look-my boyfriend and I are in these seats and we booked them to sit together. You can have the window or the aisle as long as we can sit by each other," Astrid bargained. But the man just shook his head.

"I wanted a middle seat because there is twice the chance of sitting next to a total babe," he said as Hiccup blinked. "And bingo! I've scored."

"Snotlout?" he murmured, recognising his cousin. He and Snot (whose name was actually Simon) had never been close and he wondered if the Gods really did enjoy torturing him because Snotlout was almost the last person he wanted to sit next to on a three hour flight. The man looked up, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Apparently going on holiday," the auburn-haired man said, "Now will you please move over to allow me to sit next to Astrid?"

"Lemme think-no!" he said.

"Can I ask you to take your seats please?" an attendant asked firmly.

"I will when he moves," Astrid demanded. "He's in our seat."

"Can I see your boarding passes please?" the attendant asked. Astrid glared.

"We paid for A and B," she insisted.

"Please take your seat-in A and C!" the attendant told her firmly. "Or you can leave the flight…" Glaring, Astrid gestured and Snotlout reluctantly got up to allow her to take the window seat but he hastily slid back in before Hiccup could, forcing the tall man to sit in the aisle seat. Casting an annoyed look at the stocky man, Astrid settled into her seat and stared out of the window while Hiccup winced as Snotlout elbowed him painfully in the ribs as he turned to look at the blonde.

"Hiya Babe,' he said sleazily. "I bet you never imagined you would get so lucky!"

"I am already lucky-but it's bad luck to have some short selfish nothing sit between me and my boyfriend in a seat that I have paid for!" Astrid snapped and elbowed him in the gut. He exhaled painfully.

"OOF! You'll thank your stars when you find how fascinating I am…" he mumbled as she settled in. Quietly, Hiccup slid into his seat, folding his long legs into the small space and tightening the belt across his lap. He was just reaching for the safety card when he got elbowed again by Snotlout. Growling in his throat, he snatched the card and read as the attendants ran through the briefing. Snotlout elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hot totty," he commented, waggling his eyebrows. "I think we're in." Hiccup dropped his card and stared at him in shock.

"Snotlout- _we're_ not in anything!" he said incredulously. "I'm here with my girlfriend-who I would really want to be sitting with. Anyway, I heard from Uncle Spite you had a girlfriend." Snotlout scowled.

"Mindy dumped me," he commented as the plane started to taxi away from the Terminal. "She said I was too immature, self-absorbed, lazy, unfaithful, mutton-headed, yak-brained, bath-shy and irritating. Personally I can't see it myself."

"I can," Hiccup told him flatly wrinkling his nose and noting that Mindy had been spot on. "The way you just behaved to us proves it." Snotlout gave him a superior sneer.

"Well, I can't see you ever getting off with a Babe like…"

"Snotlout-I'm here with _Astrid Hofferson_! My beautiful, smart amazing girlfriend of over four years! And I would be sitting next to her, having a lovely time, if some _short_ immature self-absorbed lazy unfaithful mutton-headed yak-brained bath-shy irritating creep hadn't stolen our seat and refused to move!"

Snotlout stared at him for a long moment, emotions warring in his pale blue gaze-and then he shook his head, tutting.

"Someone isn't getting any," he sneered. Hiccup snorted in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"And Dad wonders why I always tell him not to ask Uncle Spite and you over," Hiccup muttered as the aircraft swung onto the runway and the engines rose to a roar. He stretched his hand over in front of Snotlout, ignoring the man's protest and found Astrid's questing hand, feeling her warm grip tighten on his. Snotlout opened his mouth but Hiccup managed to elbow him in the ribs hard enough to shut him up. Astrid, for all her ferocity and strength, hated flying and she had really wanted Hiccup at her side on the flight. Cursing his cousin again, Hiccup leaned his head forward and saw her resting back into her seat, her eyes closing and consciously calming her breathing.

"Hey, I could…" Snotlout began but both Hiccup and Astrid immediately snarled:

"SHUT UP, SNOTLOUT!"

"That's just mean…" he protested as Hiccup leaned his head forward.

"Milady-I'm here," he assured her and her lips tilted in a small smile.

"Thanks," she murmured as they accelerated and her grip tightened painfully. Hiccup felt himself pressed back into the seat as they roared up the runway and the nose lifted.

"Here we go," he murmured as they finally lifted off on their holiday, feeling Astrid crush his hand-but he didn't mind. He would do anything for her-even put up with three hours of Snotlout "And once we're there, everything will be perfect."

oOo

The flight definitely wasn't perfect as Snotlout managed to spill Hiccup's beer down his front by trying to talk to Astrid, elbowed him in the side more times than Hiccup could count and worse, someone was kicking Hiccup in the back non-stop. Finally, he rose and turned to glare at the thoughtless person who was tormenting him.

"Excuse me-would you mind not kicking me in the…Tuffnut?" Hiccup snapped and then stared. The familiar lanky shape of Timothy 'Tuffnut' Thorston, his former schoolmate looked up at him. The man was lean and lanky, his long face framed by long blonde dreadlocks and his pale brown eyes uninterested.

"That's a weird place to kick…oh, hey Hiccy!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Going on holiday," Hiccup commented sarcastically. "And being kicked in the back by a muttonhead."

"Oh really? I was just bored so I was kicking…oh…" Tuff said, his eyes widening. "Ooops?"

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" The woman in the seat next to Tuff glanced up at him. A female version of Tuff with blue-grey eyes and her pale blonde hair in three thick braids, her long face twisted into a smile.

"Isn't this the way to the asylum?" Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Hey Ruff."

"Throkster-Hiccup's here," Ruffnut (or Rachel) Thorston announced, looking over to the tall, rather buff red-headed man crammed into the window seat. "Hiccy, this is my boyfriend Throk…"

"Hiccy?" Hiccup murmured.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Hiccy," the man said seriously.

"It's Hiccup," the auburn-haired man corrected him and offered him his hand. "And…um…right back at you."

"Hey Fish-Hiccup's here!" Tuff called and a head popped up from the row behind Tuffnut. A round-faced rather chubby man with blue eyes and a short blond pudding-bowl cut grinned.

"Hiccup!" Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman exclaimed. The husky man was a geek who was finishing his degree in Herpetology (with a minor in Arctic Flora and Ecosystems) at Archipelago University and was Hiccup's best friend from school. They still talked though not so often as they should with competing relationships and different courses and schools but Hiccup's spirits rose slightly. It might be nice to catch up with his friend. "Oooh- this is so exciting! That are you doing here?"

"Rhinoplasty," Hiccup replied shortly. "I have my clinic is in the rear washroom. How are you guys all here?"

"There was this great last minute deal," Fishlegs explained, his voice excited. A raven-haired woman with green eyes popped up next to him.

"I heard a bachelorette party had cancelled at last minute because the bride had dumped the groom for being immature, self-absorbed, lazy, unfaithful, mutton-headed, yak-brained bath-shy and irritating," she said. "Personally you wonder why she agreed to marry the loser." Snatching a quick glance at Snotlout, who had fallen asleep against Astrid who in turn was looking immensely fed up, he sighed.

"I can't either," he agreed. "Hey Heather."

"Hey Hiccup-what are you doing here?" Heather Bazerkir-Fishlegs' girlfriend-asked.

"I heard this flight has a great deal on colonic irrigation," he replied dryly. "Good to see you too."

"Dagur-Hiccup's here," Heather announced and a very buff man with carrot red hair in a short spiky almost-mohican hairstyle, green eyes and claw tattoos over his left eye popped up from the next row back and grinned.

"Brother!" Derek 'Dagur' Bazerkir, Heather older brother called. "What are you doing here?"

"Assisted suicide," Hiccup shot back. "Any volunteers? Anyone? No? And don't tell me-you're on the same package as these muttonheads?" Dagur nodded.

"I thought I'd bring Mala, my fiancee, on a short break," he admitted, casting a loving glance at the woman sitting on his left. She rose enough to look over the seat back, her serious face framed by a strawberry blonde page cut and green eyes serious. She waved.

"Good to meet you, Hiccy," she said. Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup," he said automatically.

"I heard Costa del Dragon has excellent waterspouts," Dagur added. "You know I love to keep active…"

"Me too," Tuff added. "And the night life is supposed to be excellent."

"Loads of cafes and bars," Heather added. There was a scuffling to Hiccup's right and Astrid popped her head over the seat.

"And fabulous weather," Astrid said, looking at the assembled friends they hadn't seen for ages.

"Hey Astrid!" Heather said, her face stretching into a huge grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to have a quiet break with my boyfriend-but it's good to see you all too," she smiled. "Now we can all catch up and have a really great time." Hiccup glanced over and felt an inwards sigh as his girlfriend began to happily chat with their friends.

_Because we wouldn't have a great time with just the two of us, _he thought with dismay. Turning round, he sank back into his seat, feeling Snotlout lean against him and drool on his shoulder. _I guess this may not go to plan after all._


	2. Hotel Headaches

**TWO: Hotel Headaches**

The rest of the flight passed quickly though Astrid's need to go to the bathroom had unfortunately necessitated waking Snotlout. Of course, the man had been awkward and refused to move, clearly hoping Astrid would have to slide over his body to get out. But he clearly had miscalculated the determination of one Astrid Hofferson as she had lithely scrambled up to a crouch on her seat and looked over to Hiccup, who had already risen to let her out. Deliberately, she rested her foot on Snotlout's groin and trod there-hard-as she clambered over him.

Doubled up with tears streaming down his face as he clutched his assets, Snotlout missed Hiccup taking Astrid's hand and helping her down, earning himself a relieved hug and a kiss for good measure.

"I've missed you," she murmured as he kissed her again.

"Me too," he replied.

"You've missed you?" she teased him.

"No-I've missed spending the flight with my amazing beautiful and sassy girlfriend," he sighed. "Instead I got the short immature bath-shy muttonheaded…I forget the rest."

"Same here," she sighed and pecked another quick kiss on the cheek. "Now I really must go to the bathroom." Sliding back into his seat, Hiccup had watched her go.

"Did you know she's violent and gorgeous-and clearly has the hots for me?" Snotlout asked, still wiping the tears from his face.

"How did you come to that insane conclusion?" Hiccup asked him impatiently.

"Well, she couldn't wait to get her hands on my…"

"She didn't get her hands on anything," Hiccup snapped in exasperation. "She trod on you. Hard. _Deliberately._ Any normal person would take that as a message."

"Of passion," Snotlout told her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Boy, I can see why Mindy dumped you," Hiccup commented. His cousin stiffened.

"You have always been jealous of my awesomeness," he said sharply. "I mean you're skinny, clumsy, sarcastic, auburn…"

"And those are some of my best points," Hiccup added ironically.

"While I am handsome, strong, awesome, brave…let's face it," Snotlout told him. "By the end of this holiday, Astrid will be my girlfriend, not yours!" Hiccup scowled at him.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" he growled.

"Because when she sees us in direct comparison, a total Babe like Astrid will obviously choose the alpha male," he said as she arrived back, However, he was up like a shot, offering her his hand which she slapped aside before returning to her seat. Hiccup folded his arms and sulked, annoyed and a little concerned. His cousin had always been a rival, even when he had swapped to another school partway through Sophomore year and Snotlout had never missed an opportunity to humiliate, taunt and undermine his cousin in any scenario. His presence would make the holiday a lot less fun. And though he knew that Astrid was in love with him, he just hoped his cousin wouldn't try to ruin things for him.

oOo

Landing passed uneventfully and Astrid had squeaked in excitement at the sight of the orange-brown dry earth, dotted with brush and a few olive groves that clustered around the airport perimeter. The cloudless blue sky was brilliant with sunshine and as they disembarked, Hiccup had been relieved when Astrid had taken his hand and they had walked together to the line for passport control. Behind them, they could hear the rest of their friends, including Snotlout whining that he hated waiting and that he was hungry. But it was a relief when he had gone to collect his hold luggage while the couple had just walked straight through and found the bus laid on for their transfer. They had been almost the first on and had managed to stow their bags and get a seat at the front together.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup murmured. "I really never meant for any of that to happen. I thought we would find someone reasonable." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I always wondered how you ended up related to that muttonhead," she murmured.

"His Dad is Mom's brother," he reminded her. "I know Dad is still in contact with Uncle Spite but Snot had just always been an asshole."

"I recall," she sighed. "I mean, I remember when he and the jocks stranded you up the tree…and on the roof. With no clothes…"

"Thank you," he murmured sarcastically. "I had almost started to forget that. " She looked up and grinned.

"That's what I'm here for," she reminded him as he pressed a kiss onto her hair. "At least we don't have to worry about him on the holiday."

"I'm not so sure," Hiccup sighed. "I think he may be on the same last minute package as the other." Her eyes widened. "They're all on the same deal as we were-and if Heather's correct and these are from a cancelled bachelorette party, then we're all going to the same resort, the same hotel…and probably adjoining rooms…" She sighed.

"Well, some of them won't be too bad," she murmured. "I mean Fishlegs and Heather and quite sane and sober. And Dagur and Mala are a bit older so they should be a little less crazy…"

"But the twins?" Hiccup prompted her. "They may set the hotel on fire for a laugh."

"We can deal with whatever happens-because we have each other," she reminded him. "I love you." He accepted the kiss she gave him with relief.

"Love you too," he sighed as the others bustled on, barging and chattering. Hiccup found himself bumped by various bags and elbows until he was feeling quite bruised-and then the familiar voice caused him to roll his eyes once more.

"Heya Babe-missed me?" Snotlout paused and waggled his eyebrows once more, ignoring his cousin and trying to lean over to talk to Astrid.

"No," she said shortly. "Now buzz off. You're blocking the gangway." He slid into the seat behind them.

"Your lucky day," he smirked. "I can talk to you on the way to the hotel."

"I would rather chew off my own leg," Astrid growled. Hiccup sighed.

"Thanks," he murmured as she looked up in contrition.

"Thor, I'm sorry," she said urgently. "I didn't mean…I was just so frustrated and…" He smiled.

"Tis okay," he reassured her. "I guess I'm just a touch sensitive, I mean, I've been down a leg for six years-I should be used to it by now…" She grasped his hands and kissed him thoroughly. "Though I could get used to being comforted a bit more…" She rubbed her nose against his.

"You are too sassy for words," she murmured. "And I am going to comfort you all you want when we get to the hotel."

"BLEURGH! Get a room Hiccstrid!" Snotlout interrupted from behind them.

"Already got one," Astrid told him smugly. "A nice double with sea views. Should be perfect." Then the coach lurched and she turned back to her boyfriend as they ignored the shorter man as they glided out of the airport and onto the motorway away towards the coast and down towards the picturesque resort of Costa del Dragon.

The coach weaved along the palm-lined Paseo Maritimo that separated the hotels from the white sand beach, stopping at them in turn until they arrived at an eight story white-washed blocky hotel with every room possessing a balcony and a view of the sea. The coach wound up the little road and swung into the main entrance that was on the opposite side to the coast, pulling up to the wide and impressive glass entrance. The doors opened with a hiss and Snotlout almost sprinted down, grabbing his huge suitcase and hauling ass into the lobby as fast as he could into reception. Shaking his head, Hiccup rose, handing Astrid her small cabin bag and grasping his own rucksack before they headed down and into the lobby.

The change from the physical blow of the heat to the cool of the air-conditioned lobby was blissful and the young couple walked up to the receptionist, smiling and handing over their booking documents. The man smiled at them as he tapped the keyboard-and then his smile wavered.

"Mr Haddock, Miss Hofferson…I am afraid there is a problem," he said in his Spanish accent. His dark eyes were genuinely apologetic. "I am afraid we only have twin rooms available-the previous guest has taken the last double."

"WHAT?" Astrid yelled, tapping her hotel voucher. She glared at the hapless man, whose name badge read MANUEL. "We booked a DOUBLE not a twin. My boyfriend and I are here for a romantic holiday and we specifically booked the only double. How come you gave it away?" The man looked distressed.

"The previous guest said he had a bad back and needed a double," he said apologetically.

"And the special double shower that was a feature of the room and why we paid a bit more for it?" Hiccup asked. The man looked stricken.

"Please-if you can ask him to move…" he said.

"You ask him to move!" Astrid snapped. "You messed up and gave away our room. You're now going to give us an inferior room with twin beds when my boyfriend and I came here to spend time together." She folded her arms. "Off you go. We can wait." The man looked at the long line that had formed behind them.

"But…" he protested.

"NOW!" she yelled and he scurried away, grabbing a pass-key and running for the elevators. Hiccup sighed as the man jumped into the car when the door opened and frantically stabbed the button, looking nervously at the furious Astrid.

"And I bet I can guess who the mysterious man with the bad back is," he said ironically as the lift started to rise.

oOo

"No," Snotlout said. He had refused to hand back the keys and move and after an acrimonious argument with the receptionist, a porter and even the Hotel Manager, the staff had said there was nothing they could do. Assigned Snotlout's room-a twin room next door-Astrid and Hiccup were having one final go at reasoning with him.

"But it's not your room-its ours!" Astrid argued. "It cost more than the twin so you're actually stealing from us! And we're a couple while you're on your own."

"I may get lucky," Snotlout argued.

"I doubt it," Astrid snapped. "You are the most repellant, selfish, stupid man I have ever met."

"You should meet my Dad," Snotlout said and then his face brightened. "You could if you become my girlfriend. I can…"

"No," Astrid told him flatly.

"In fact, you should because you and fishbone there aren't going to be doing much in your separate beds," he added snidely. "I mean, if you feel needy, you can always come and let the Snotman take you for the ride of your life."

"AAAGH!" Astrid screamed and punched him in the nose, He went down like a felled tree.

"You are never getting this room!" he shouted, scrambling up. Hiccup punched him as well.

"And that's for insulting Astrid!" he said and turned on his heel, walking straight past the 'new' room they had been assigned and to the mini-suite at the end from where he could hear yelling. Fuming, he hammered his fist on the door. "RUFF! TUFF! Let me in!"

The door opened and the twins peered at him. The sounds of a shower running were audible and the room appeared to have experienced a suitcase explosion. Hiccup stormed in, his brows furrowed ad eyes blazing with anger. Astrid followed, scarcely any less frustrated.

"Whoa-very masterful, my man!" Tuff commented as Astrid slammed the door.

"I need your help," Hiccup said without preamble and explained what had happened. Throk emerged from the shower, swathed in a fluffy white towel and he frowned as he heard the tale as well.

"So he stole your seat and your room?" he asked in his deep voice. "Such dishonour is beyond belief."

"No, it's just Snotlout," Astrid said, slumped down to sit on the bed. She looked fed up, the start of her holiday ruined by the selfish actions of the short stocky man. "He seems determined to ruin everything."

"So I want you guys to help me sort him out," he said firmly. "It will be dangerous and involve breaking into Snot's room…"

"You had me at dangerous," Tuff said, grinning. Dressed in khaki camouflage shorts, a khaki vest and leather sandals, he was suddenly alert and concentrating. "What do you want us to do?" Hiccup grinned.

"We're going to help Snotlout to swap rooms with us-whether he wants to or not," he said.

oOo

Snotlout finished his shower, immensely satisfied. He had crushed on Astrid for years and couldn't understand what she had seen in his skinny, one-legged cousin. He had taken it as a personal insult that she had rejected him for years and years and then hooked up with Hiccup in Junior Year. He had been at Raven Point Athletic Academy then, moved to benefit from their peerless sporting reputation and it had won him the College Football Scholarship that he had craved and deserved. But a series of injuries and his own lack of application had ended that and he had dropped out, now working alongside his father in their scrap metal business. And of course, crushing cars and trucks was a calling that Snotlout was astonishingly good at.

But seeing Astrid and Hiccup had made him determined to have one last go at winning Astrid-and that meant he needed to ensure she understood what a superior specimen of a Viking male he was compared to the skinny one-legged dork she was dating. The idea had come to him on the coach when they were so nauseating and lovey-dovey. Somehow, if he made their romantic break a disaster, Astrid would naturally break up with the author of this nightmare and turn to the most obviously perfect male around. So he needed to be waiting.

So he shaved and dressed in a black short-sleeved short, grey shorts and black leather sandals, grabbed his card key and walked out of his hard-won room.

But the door had barely slammed when Tuff peeked round the door on the balcony, having swung across from their suite. Ruff landed by him, as did Astrid. Swiftly, she watched Tuff easily jimmy the lock open and walked into the room, then let Hiccup in the door. He looked around and sighed.

"Everyone ready?" he asked as Throk followed him in.

"Yes, Hiccy-we will all endeavour to ensure you defeat this dishonourable cur," Throk said gravely.

"Thanks. And it's still Hiccup," he said. "I've put next door on the latch. Make sure you put everything one exactly the same place in the bathroom next door."

"On it," Ruff promised as Astrid grimaced.

"That means we have to touch his towels…bleurgh!" she commented with delicate shudder. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll do that-if you grab the fresh ones from next door," he said, peering at the pristine bed. "At least he didn't even sit on it so we don't have to send for new sheets…" Tuff handed over a card key.

"I swapped them while he was in the shower," he said as Hiccup checked-and smiled that he now had the key to the double room.

"Drinks are definitely on me, guys," he promised as they finished transferring Snotlout's things over. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't unpacked so they just moved their bags into the double room and gave a relived sigh. Astrid placed the new fluffy towels in the bathroom and they carefully checked both rooms, then closed up the twin room and settled into their new room. Hiccup kissed Astrid and left her to shower while he went down to inform the receptionist that Snotlout had agreed to change after all and the man had changed the names on the computerised register with a relieved smile. He had also given Hiccup a voucher for a bottle of wine in the bar by way of an apology. So he had collected the wine and two glasses and headed up for the room. Smiling, he had flicked the lock shut before and going in to find his damp and gorgeous girlfriend sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony, combing out her long golden hair. Sitting beside her, he had smiled and poured them each a glass.

"Here's hoping things will be a little more plain sailing from now on," he said as she chinked her glass against his.

"Here's to us," she murmured with a happy smile. He glanced across the glorious view, the beach and palm trees and deep blue sea.

"Happy holidays," he said.


	3. Early Exasperations

**THREE: Early Exasperations**

Hiccup woke happy with an armful of Astrid Hofferson. Warm, soft and drooling slightly on him, Astrid was perfect-even when her hair went crazy overnight and she managed to push him unconsciously to the very edge of the bed. He glanced over to the window, seeing the cloudless blue sky through the gap between the curtains and hearing the faint sounds of the sea. He gave a sigh of contentment as Astrid stirred and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Babe," she murmured and stretched up to kiss him.

"Morning, Milady," he smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She sat up, swiping her wild hair off her face and she stretched.

"Fantastically," she told him. "You are the best pillow ever."

"I thank you," he said, slowly sitting up. Automatically, he reached over the side of the bed and fond his prosthetic leg, pulling it on with practised ease. It was a part of him, just like not having a Mom, both results of a drunken truck driver who hadn't seen the red light or the car until it was too late. Life had changed that day-but after he had recovered from the surgery and was working through the grieving process with his father, he had decided not to waste any more time. So he had taken a chance and had worked on his friendship with Astrid. And when he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, her only response had been: 'What took you so long?'

Astrid was up quicker than he was, dashing into the bathroom before he could and he smiled. Her competitive edge would never permit her to come second in anything and he loved her for it. He wasn't competitive-well, not really. The one time he had gone all out in a competition at school, he hadn't liked who he had become and he never wanted to revisit that person. So he waited until she emerged from a fast shower with clean teeth and braided hair, wrapped in a towel. Smiling, he had gone in for a quick shower as well and then emerged, ready for the day. There was no disguising his prosthetic, of course, but he was used to the looks. There was nothing he could do about it anyway so anyone's problem with it was their problem. Astrid had put on her pale blue bikini under her white vest top and cropped denim shorts while Hiccup had knee length shorts over his swimming shorts and a loose pale green shirt. Astrid's large blue beach bag contained her purse, phone, a book, the sun cream and her fold-up straw hat while Hiccup's bush hat was jammed on his head and he had his shades on. Phone, wallet and ear buds were buttoned into his pockets as they checked the room and headed down to breakfast.

The previous night had been filled with laughter and catching up as they had gone out with the others-except Snotlout who had tried to get into the double room, stormed down to reception, been told of the situation and finally gone to the bar. And Hiccup had enjoyed the beers and meal with his friends in the little bar round the corner from the hotel. He and Astrid had shared a giant paella while the others had had fish, chips, hot dogs and burgers. It had been a wonderful and unexpected pleasure and seeing Astrid smiling and laughing had lifted his heart. So walking down with her to breakfast, her hand twined with his, had caused his heart to soar.

For about five seconds until Snotlout intercepted them. Astrid had screeched to a halt as well and glared at the stocky man, her fists balled as Snotlout had stared at them.

"I know what you did," he said evenly as Hiccup had steeled himself for another argument. Then Snotlout stuck his hand out. "And honestly, it was brilliant."

"All we did was regain what was already ours," Astrid told him firmly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged. "Friends?" Hiccup stared at him for a moment and fought a brief war within himself. He didn't trust Snotlout and his cousin had treated him badly for years-but here was Astrid who believed he was better than he instinctively wanted to be. And he had to be the better man. They were far from home and reluctantly, he grasped Snotlout's hand and shook it.

"Okay," Hiccup said and glanced at Astrid. She sighed.

"No funny business-and the room is ours!" she snapped. Snotlout smiled.

"Of course," he said. "Now what are we having for breakfast?"

"Astrid and I are having breakfast alone. Together," Hiccup said firmly. Snotlout's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked dryly.

"Hiccy?"

"And that happened," Hiccup sighed. "Morning, Tuff."

"We saved you a place, Hiccy," Throk called and waved as Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled her to join their friends.

"C'mon-we can sit with them," she said eagerly and dragged him to the table.

"Of course-because no one would ever want to spend any time on your romantic holiday with just the person you are on holiday with," he muttered defeatedly. But he forced himself to smile and sit down as Astrid fetched them both coffee and juice. Then she dragged him along to the buffet and as they chose their meals, he kept thinking how lucky he was to have her. But when he got back to the table, Snotlout had stolen his place and refused to move-so Astrid had grabbed his arm and steered them to another table, sitting down primly and tucking into her breakfast pastries. Hiccup had grabbed his coffee and their juices and had shrugged, smiling with relief.

"Asshole," Astrid had growled. "And I know you wanted a little more time with me. Don't worry-I wanted to go on holiday with you. not with a whole gang. I think Dagur and Mala want some private time as well so we won't be the only ones."

"Oh thank Thor," he sighed and bit into his croissant. "I'm not against spending time with them-just as long as I get some time alone with my beautiful, fierce, smart girlfriend…" She smiled and nibbled her blueberry muffin.

"And I came here to be with my Sasscup," she reminded him.

"Sasscup? Thor, that's almost as bad as Hiccy," he groaned. "I am sorely wounded, Milady…"

"Well, you can call me Sasstrid if you want," she reminded him.

"I wouldn't dare," he smirked and sipped his coffee. "I mean, you might punch me and it would also sound like we were brother and sister like Ruff and Tuff."

"Yes, that would be weird," she admitted, chewing more muffin. "And as we're going out, it would be like we were one of those very odd couples from Freezing-to-Death where brother and sister get married…"

"Bleurgh!" Hiccup commented. "I prefer going out with the fabulous Astrid Hofferson so one day I have the possibility of asking her to get married." She chuckled.

"So sappy," she commented, draining her freshly-pressed orange juice. "But I love you too, just as you are, Hiccup."

"Got room for one more?" Snotlout asked, sitting right beside Astrid and pressing himself far too close to her. She pulled a face and slid along the seat, leaving Hiccup facing the stocky man, not his girlfriend.

"No," Hiccup said impatiently. "Look, can't you recognise when a couple are having a quiet two-person breakfast?" Immediately, Snotlout looked stricken.

"That was what it was?" he said in an apologetic tone. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"No-it's okay," Astrid said with a sigh. "We were finished anyway." Hiccup crammed the croissant into his mouth and nodded.

"Mmmph," he said, then swallowed with an effort. "And we were just going to the pool…"

"Pool? POOL?" Tuff said, outraged., leaning over and draping an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "The place to be is the BEACH! Sun, sea, white sand between your little toes…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I have half as many toes as anyone else," he reminded the male twin as Tuffnut frowned.

"You never told me you had webbed…oh…is this the leg thing?" he guessed. Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, Tuff-this is the 'leg thing'," he replied tiredly. "As in I only have one foot and ankle so sand is pretty hard for me…"

"No, it's not-it's really soft and snuggly and…oh, you meant for walking?" the male twin realised. "But the beach is so much awesome…" Snotlout leaned over, earwigging.

"Well, if hopalong here can't take you to the beach, Babe-I'll go with you," he put in smirking. "You really want a man who will keep up with you and be able to do things with you-rather than not even being able to walk on the beach!" Astrid glared at him furiously and then over at Tuff who was explaining what the problem was at the top of his voice.

"You know, I love Hiccup and I know his limitations-and the fact that he never lets anything stop him," she told the stocky man sharply. "And if he doesn't feel like the beach today, I will happily spend the day by the pool with the man I love rather than some asshole who just doesn't know when to shut up and back off!"

The restaurant went quiet and Hiccup felt himself cringe under the scrutiny. He could guess that most of the guests were from the Archipelago and had understood pretty much everything she had snarled. But Snotlout leaned forward with a smug look on his face.

"Hey-if you'd just come with me, you wouldn't need to get so furious," he told her as Astrid prepared to attack him. But Hiccup was quicker, swiftly grasping her hand and giving a gentle squeeze. She turned to him and she could see the dismay in her eyes. He gave a small smile.

"Milady-if you want to go to the beach, I'll manage," he told her gently. "I know you want to spend more time with the girls and I can sit in the shade and read while you get up to whatever daredevil sports you want." Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" she checked and he nodded.

"My love, this is both our holiday and if you want to go to the beach, then we go to the beach-because wherever you are is where I want to be," he told her as she grinned happily.

"You are the best guy ever!" she said and flung herself onto a huge hug. Giving a small sigh, he hugged her back.

"Whatever Milady wishes," he murmured.

oOo

It had been the only possible decision he could have made because Astrid loved the sea and wanted to spend time with her friends, but Hiccup was already regretting the decision as they headed over the road. She was already chatting eagerly with Ruff and Heather as they walked down while Hiccup fell in step beside Fishlegs. He smiled at his friend who was already excited to be able to see Mediterranean seaweed and compare to their local species. Chuckling, Hiccup wondered if anyone else would even imagine it to be of interest-but he respected Fishlegs as a person. They carefully crossed the road.

"So...Heather..." Hiccup commented as they hit the sands and he slowed down. Though he wore very secure and supportive sandals, he found walking on sand difficult with his prosthesis and it was as awkward he had expected. Snotlout had forged ahead with the twins to grab a good spot and Dagur and Mala were walking up ahead, talking in low voices so Hiccup felt very self-conscious as he trailed behind. Fishlegs squeaked.

"I never expected her to say yes," he confessed, "but I've never been happier. She's wonderful and caring and honestly, I can't imagine a future without her in it."

"I feel the same about Astrid," Hiccup sighed. "To me, she is perfect. I wanted this trip to be special-I've been saving up and looking out for something like this for a while. I mean, we've been on holidays together on Berk and the neighbouring islands but never away. I wanted it to be perfect..."

"And us being here is hardly perfect," Fishlegs realised. Yet Hiccup smiled at him.

"I think Astrid likes the company," he sighed. "But you and Heather-and Dagur and Mala-all appreciate you need time just as a couple. The others don't get that. At all..."

"I know," Fishlegs sighed in agreement. "Any holiday with the twins-and especially Snotlout-is going to be the opposite of relaxing."

"I really wanted to go to the pool," Hiccup confessed. "I like swimming but it's much easier by the pool for transfers once my prosthesis is off. I'm not sure I can get into the sea on one leg-so I guess I won't be able to swim..." There was a pause as they trudged down the sand towards the fixed parasols and lines of beds.

"I'll think of something," Fishlegs promised as they arrived at the gang. Astrid was arguing with Snotlout who had occupied the last bed under the parasol, leaving Hiccup a bed in full sun. He sighed.

"Look, Hiccup needs the shade because he burns really badly!" Astrid ground out, clearly repeating herself. Snotlout sat back and laced his hands behind his head.

"And I need to protect this beautiful complexion from the sun," he said arrogantly. "I think it's too late for Hiccup...he's just a disaster..."

"Thanks," he said ironically as Astrid growled in her throat.

"Oh, you did not say that!" she snapped. "You are the most selfish, vain, arrogant, obnoxious man I have ever met..." Then she grabbed Hiccup's hand and her bag and started dragging him across the sands to the next parasol along. "C'mon, Babe-we're finding you a parasol so you don't burn and away from that asshole!" Trailing along and stumbling in the fine sands, Hiccup felt his heart soar as Astrid located a parasol, warned off another family with a ferocious glare that Medusa would be proud of and slammed her bag down on one lounger while pushing Hiccup into the lounger in the shade.

"You know, I think my day has just got better," Hiccup murmured, waving to the attendant and handing over a few Euros to get the mattresses and towels put on the beds and a waiter from the nearly Beach Bar sidled up, allowing Hiccup to order drinks. But Astrid insisted on paying.

"You got the beds, I'll get the booze," she smiled, watching the waiter speed away and return with a large pitcher of Sangria and bowls of olives, potato chips and salted peanuts.

"Ooh-Hiccup got in the drinks," a horribly unwelcome voice said as Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's glass and drained it. Then he had the temerity to ask: "Aren't you having any?" Snatching his glass back and wiping the lip pointedly on his towel, Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, I am," he said firmly. "But you aren't. Get your own!" Snotlout scowled for a second, then plopped down on the bed next to Astrid and laced his hands behind his head.

"Some people are just jealous of their obvious superiors," he said airily and then flexed his muscles. Astrid stared at him in shock. "Like what you see, eh?"

"No!" she said in disgust and rolled onto her front. "Do my back, Babe?" Ignoring Snotlout, who made to get up, Hiccup swiftly rose, grabbed the sunblock and carefully rubbed it into Astrid's pale back, fingers trailing sensuously over the silky skin. "Hiccup," she moaned as he gently massaged it in. "You are a treasure…"

"Meh meh meh treasure," Snotlout imitated cruelly. "You're a one-legged fishbone who will burn in the sun and can't go swimming. You know you don't deserve a Babe like Astrid."

"I am the only one who decides that," Astrid growled, lifting her head. "Now will you shut up so I can relax-or so help me, Snotlout-I will find the most ferocious crab and shove it right up your…"

"There you are!" Dagur commented, walking up carrying the parasol he had bodily wrenched from the sands. He and Mala settled down as the twins, Throk, Heather and Fishlegs trailed up and all clustered around the pair. Hiccup lay back in the shade, hearing the twins argue about which of them could get drowned sooner and closed his eyes.

"So much for a nice peaceful day on the beach," he sighed.


	4. Seaside Shenanigans

**A/N: When people go on holidays (or vacations) they sometimes behave differently to how they normally do at home. So any OOC-ness is entirely intentional and yes, I know certain people normally wouldn't behave like this. It's a story. Daily updates.**

**-o-**

**FOUR: Seaside Shenanigans.**

Though he did his best to enjoy his friends' presence, the twins' ridiculous antics that ended up spilling their Sangria, throwing the olives as missiles and eating all their snacks had really started to annoy Hiccup. He was getting hot, though the breeze off the sea was cooling-but the fact that the waves were splashing over a long zone of very damp, soft sand meant that he stood no chance of getting into the sea. So he pretended to be asleep as Astrid rose and walked into the waves, diving in and swimming strongly out, then circling and heading back in. Snotlout, Throk and the twins immediately followed her and began playing, splashing and diving like kids. Somehow, Tuff seemed to have acquired an inflatable that was in the shape of a chicken and he was paddling around, rolling it over everyone he could.

Quietly, he sat up and watched her, an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy washing over him as he watched her enjoy herself with their friends. No one else stayed as they all went into the sea, splashing and clearly having fun as Hiccup remained isolated on the beach. Breathing hard, he fished in his pockets to get his phone and earbuds and quietly blue toothed on and then thumbed on an audiobook, before lying back and closing his eyes. It was wonderful and warm but he was surrounded by empty beds, with the sounds of all his friends shrieking and laughing in the sea.

He was roused from his self-imposed cocoon when a shadow fell over him and a dripping Astrid smiled down on as him as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Babe," she said happily. "The water's lovely."

"Wouldn't know," he told her sourly, closing his eyes again. She immediately sat at his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you feeling well?" His eyes snapped open.

"_What's wrong_?" he repeated. "Guess." Her brows furrowed as she looked at him.

"Sorry-didn't you want to swim?" she asked him. He scowled, an unfamiliar expression.

"Actually, I did," he said and then gestured to his leg. "Except, of course, I can't get into the sea with one leg on my own-while I could at the pool." Her eyes widened and then she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I forgot."

He paused. He had worked very hard to be treated exactly like everyone else, striven with all his might so that his leg wasn't an issue and that it didn't really hold him back from doing things that he wanted to do. And he supposed he should be pleased that it hadn't crossed her mind, that she hadn't focussed on his limitations when she had thought about going swimming because he did swim-and well-back home.

Except there _were_ things that he couldn't do-and though he told himself he didn't allow himself to be limited by his leg, mentally he edited his goals so they didn't include anything impossible for him, because he found the limitations of his disability still hard to deal with when he slammed into them face first. And this was one of those times, where he was with a group of able-bodied people-his friends, allegedly-and he was restricted and unable to join in what they could do without even thinking. It had hurt, being left on the sidelines, unable to join in and he felt a frisson of irritation that Astrid, of all people, hadn't considered he might want to join her in the water.

"It's okay," he forced himself to say. "I mean, I try not to let it hold me back, Guess I did too good a job, hmm?" She smiled at him then, her face lighting up and she gave him a damp hug.

"You are amazing, Hiccup," she told him honestly. "I wouldn't cope with losing a limb or being limited in any way. I would just…mope and fall apart. But you are so brave, so strong, so…balanced. I'm really proud of you." He felt himself smiling back, seeing her there with him and he took her hand.

"Why, thank you, Milady. I…"

"Didn't fancy swimming?" Snotlout interrupted, coming up and standing by Astrid. "It takes a real man to swim in the sea. Guess we know which one of us that is!"

His good mood shattered again and he glared up at his cousin.

"Nope, we just know which one of us is thoughtless enough to forget one person has a physical limitation so he cannot actually get into the sea…asshole," Hiccup snapped back.

"You tell yourself that," Snotlout taunted him and returned to his lounger to dry off in the sun. Astrid settled by him on her own lounger, lying on her front and carefully creaming herself to ensure she didn't burn.

"Don't let him get to you," she advised. "You know he's just trying to get a rise from you." He nodded and sat back, pulling his hat over his face.

"I know," he sighed. "But he just knows exactly how to get under my skin."

Hiccup ordered more drinks and somehow, found himself paying for an order that included everyone. Grabbing their drinks without even a 'thank you', he stared at them for a long time before sipping his sparkling water and sighing. The time on the beach was reminding him of all the reasons why he wasn't upset that he didn't have contact with most of these people regularly. A couple maybe but the rest…well, they were all happy to chat to Astrid, who was naturally more outgoing, but he was largely being ignored. He was brooding so much that he missed Astrid getting up and having a quick conversation with Fishlegs…but when Snotlout challenged them all to some more races in the sea, the husky man walked up to Hiccup.

"I know you like to be independent-but I can help you in so you can swim as well," Fishlegs offered. "I can help you into the water-and out-if you want?" There was nothing but genuine desire to help in Fishlegs's round and already red face and though Hiccup's pride was urging him to turn down the offer, he genuinely did want to go swimming because he loved spending time with Astrid. So he nodded and smiled up at his friend.

"Thanks," he said and removed his leg. Carefully, he rose onto his one leg and leaned against the bigger man, allowing himself to be half-dragged, half-hopping through the sticky wet sand, his foot sinking and the suction difficult to overcome. Finally, they reached the waves and Hiccup was grateful when they got to the point where the water reached mid-thigh, where he looked just like anyone else. And immediately, Astrid was at his side, laughing and joking.

"So you decided to join in after all!" she teased him, offering a small splash at him. He returned it playfully.

"Thanks for speaking to Fish," he guessed and her eyes widened, confirming who had organised it.

"It's not the same without you," she admitted, leaning forward and kissing him. Gently, he cupped her face and kissed her back, all his frustrations melting away. She smirked against his lips-and then she shoved him back into the water.

"Hey!" he spluttered, surfacing as she dived past him and accelerated away from shore.

"Catch me!" she called as he turned and chased.

They spent a long time in the water, laughing and racing and just floating in the buoyant warm waters. The others had joined them and Snotlout was egging the twins and Dagur on as they grew more and more competitive. Astrid and Hiccup raced as well with the one-legged man outstripping his cousin, because though he was missing half a leg, he swam frequently and was strong and lithe. It was obvious that Snotlout was pretty irritated every time Hiccup beat him and he began to become more snarky and mean towards his cousin. Astrid was getting caught up in the races, her ferociously competitive streak getting fired up as Snotlout taunted her that she wasn't strong enough or fast enough to beat him. So Hiccup hung back, knowing better than to get involved when Astrid got competitive. Especially if his cousin was involved. So he swum out a bit further and watched them racing fiercely.

He was a long way further out than everyone else when he heard Snotlout yell "Last one back to the shore is a Gronckle!". Rolling his eyes, he saw everyone start thrashing back to the shore, racing hard and he realised that they were all going to leave him behind. Frowning, he turned and raced back towards the shore, but he was a long way behind the others, who all scrambled out and struggled through the very uncertain footing of the wave zone, Astrid elbowing Snotlout and trying to push past him to throw herself onto her lounger first and claim victory. But everyone else was following as well, leaving Hiccup in the water. He looked over to them and rolled his eyes. It was the one thing that he had feared: being trapped and helpless in the sea.

Hopefully, he glanced over to the gang in their beds-but they were a way up the beach and quite a distance from the waves. Snotlout and the twins were yelling at the top of their voices and bantering with the others so when Hiccup yelled and waved, no one noticed. Some closer people looked over at him and he snapped his mouth shut, feeling humiliated at their quizzical looks. Eventually, seeing his friends settling down on their loungers without a single one recalling that he was still in the water, he knew that he was on his own. So biting his lip against the anger, he began to crawl through the breakers, his hands and knees sinking into the soft wet sand as he slowly made his way towards his friends. Even when he was clear of the soggy wave zone, the soft sand was very difficult. His hands sunk into the sand and he glanced up then continued his way through the beds to finally make it to his friends. Snotlout looked up.

"Oh hey Useless-guess you're the Gronckle!" he announced. Ignoring him, Hiccup made his way to his bed and scrambled on, grabbing the towel and drying his face. Carefully, he dried his stump and cast around.

"Where's my leg?" he asked. There was a pause.

"Maybe you should ask Odin?" Tuff suggested cheekily. Hiccup swung round to face him.

"Where. Is. My. Leg?" he demanded furiously. "I left it here. This isn't funny, guys! I need that to get around."

"Oops," Snotlout murmured.

"Snot?" Hiccup said in a stern voice. "This isn't funny. Guys-all of you-where is my leg? Please?" Astrid sat up and glared.

"What have you done?" she asked. "Snotlout?"

"Hey-I only suggested it…" he protested. "They did it!" He waved at the twins. Eyes wide with shock, Hiccup turned to Ruff and Tuff.

"Ruff? Tuff? Where is it?" he demanded. The male twin shrugged.

"Oops," he said.

"We buried it," Ruff admitted. "While you and Fish and Astrid got in…" Forcing himself not to explode, Hiccup stared at her.

"Where?" he asked.

"Um…over there…" she gestured, beside his bed. Frowning, he turned round and dropped onto the sand, beginning to dig with his hands. But after a few minutes, he looked up.

"Ruff…" he growled.

"It may be over there," she admitted, gesturing to the other side of the parasol. Crawling there, he began to dig-but with the same result. Astrid got up, grabbed Ruff by the braids and pinned her to the bed, her arm twisted painfully across her back and head pulled back very painfully by one of her braids.

"New plan," she said furiously. "Tuff-you dig up the leg or I pull Ruff's hair out braid by braid. Understood?" Throk made to get up but Astrid scowled and tugged harder on the female twin's hair. "You can help him," she added sternly and the tall man grabbed Tuff and pulled him off his lounger, then moved it aside and began to dig. In moments, the prosthetic was uncovered and Throk handed it back to Hiccup as Astrid released the female twin. Heather walked to her side and murmured a few words into Astrid's ear, nodding as she spoke. But as the auburn-haired man looked up, he saw Snotlout lowering his phone with a smile.

"Snotlout?" he asked, dusting sand off the prosthetic. "What are you doing?" His cousin grinned.

"Just sending a picture of my little cousin legless on holiday!" he grinned.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup growled, rising to his feet. "Don't you dare…" The stocky man stabbed his thumb onto the screen.

"Whoops," he said without any contrition. "Just sent it. I'm sure your Dad will love to see how much fun you're having…" Staring at him, the auburn-haired man grabbed his hat, clothes and phone and turned away. "Where're you going?"

"Away!" Hiccup snarled. "I've had enough."

"Oooh baby boo-can't take a joke?" Snotlout taunted him. Turning back eyes blazing in fury, Hiccup advanced towards the arrogant raven-haired man.

"You really have no idea how humiliating it was to be stranded and forced to crawl back, with none of my friends remembering that I needed help," he snapped. "I only went in because I was talked into it by my friends, who promised that they would help me out. Instead, I had to crawl back-only to find some muttonheads had stolen my leg. And the last thing I needed was you messaging my Dad with pictures of me looking weak and pathetic…"

"Hey-pictures don't lie," Snotlout pointed out.

"Thank you, Snotlout," Hiccup said sarcastically. "I knew forgiving you and allowing you to tag along with us would be a laugh an hour-not! So you stay here being an ass! I'm gone!" And he turned and walked away, not even looking over at the others.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

"Stay!" he snapped. "You wanted to come on the beach. So you ought to stay here and enjoy the time with _your_ friends!" But despite his words, she made to follow him-until Ruff grabbed her arm.

"Leave him," she advised. "He wants to go off and sulk. Leave him to cool down."

"But…" Astrid murmured, watching the tall figure retreating.

"Trust me," Ruff said. "He'll just snap your head off. Let him calm down and talk to him later." Sighing, Astrid sank back onto her lounger and sighed.

"I guess you're right," she murmured, not seeing Heather and Fishlegs share a look. "When he's mad, he does need to think things through. I'll give him a little while and then go see how he is."

"Attagirl," Ruff said, winking at her brother. "As our Uncle Junstag, the Sassafras Plant farmer used to say, when your boyfriend has a serious moss on, let him cool off or you'll end up picking thistles out of your…"

"Okay!" Astrid interrupted, stuffing her fingers in her ears. "I just hope he's calmed down by the time I get back…"


	5. Solo Surprises

**FIVE: Solo Surprises**

Hiccup was still steaming when he hit the sidewalk and barely paid attention, almost getting run down by a taxi, the blaring horn the only thing that jolted his attention back to the present. His mind was a mess of anger, hurt and humiliation and he stepped back, angry at himself for not paying attention. He paused, fishing out his phone and masochistically logging onto Berkbook, locating his cousin's profile and finding, as he had expected, several pictures of himself crawling up the beach, digging vainly in the sand and looking furious. There were already a bunch of unkind comments about him and he felt his heart sink-as the buzz of a scooter approached and he felt a hand snatch at his, grabbing his wrist. Realising that he was being mugged, he looked up-to meet a fist in the face.

Stunned, his hand curled tighter around his phone, ducking a second punch as he realised he was facing two men, a driver and a passenger on a beat up red scooter. But Hiccup treasured his phone, for it had a host of Astrid pictures on it that he hadn't backed up. So he jerked the phone free and back-pedalled away leaving the would-be muggers to drive off empty-handed. Miserably, he shook his head and winced, tenderly feeling his lip where the attacker's fist had connected and felt blood on his fingers. But his precious phone was still clamped in his grasp as he crossed the road and headed for the back entrance to the hotel-though his swipe card failed to work. He tried it three times-then growled in his throat and reluctantly headed off along the road, turning the corner and walking slowly up the road, panting up the steep incline and round to the front entrance of the hotel. Tired, salty and limping slightly because there was a little irritating sand in his prosthesis, he walked into the gleaming lobby, waiting at the reception as a little hunch-backed old woman with a stick was complaining about the lack of facilities for her five rather naughty Pekingese. Finally, having mollified her, Manuel the receptionist looked up and gave a smile.

"How may I help?" he asked and Hiccup explained. Manuel inspected the card and ran it through the reader. "Sir-this card has been tampered with…and isn't the card to your room anyway," he explained as Hiccup frowned, guessing what had happened. Swiftly, he explained it was a prank and Manuel willingly cancelled the other card for their room, the card he had and issued him with a new card for 814, the double room. Thanking the man, he headed back for the room and sat on the bed, still furious.

He had heard Astrid and Ruff talk and though he had told her to stay, he was disappointed that she hadn't come after him. Of course, she was Astrid Hofferson, the fiercest and most independent woman he knew and a part of him couldn't see her running after a boyfriend…but the rest of him really wished she had. Most of the time, he was an easygoing man, very patient and tolerant and thoughtful of others, but he did have some pride and having to crawl out of the sea because his friends had basically forgotten about him had cut him to the quick. The unfunny prank of stealing his leg and then not handing it over immediately had just poured salt into his wounds. The photos were the last straw. But what was worst was the fact that no one else had spoken up for him, had intervened in something that was clearly wrong.

He ran his fingers through his hair, the auburn locks caked with salt and he rose, limping, and headed for the shower. Swiftly, he ran a nice cool shower, sluicing the salt off and washing his hair clean, then drying off and sitting on the balcony. The sun was in his eyes as he carefully tended his stump and then winkled out every grain of sand from the cup and sock of his prosthetic leg. Automatically, he reached for his phone, opening texts and almost firing off a short message to Astrid…but then he looked over to the beach and if he squinted, he just make out the shapes of his friends. A surge of righteous anger ran through him and he laid the phone down, slowly reattaching his leg and walking into the room. Swiftly he dressed, then grabbed his phone, the card key and his ear buds and headed down to the bar.

The barman served him an iced beer and he settled in a large rattan padded seat under the canopy, overlooking the pool. He was still angry-and more so that no one had come looking for him. Not that they were any compunction to do so…but he was disappointed that his girlfriend hadn't come back when he obviously hadn't returned. So he sat back, opening his phone and scrolling to the place in his e-book that he had last been reading.

He vaguely became aware that someone had sat down opposite him and he looked up-to see a tall, elegant woman with shoulder length dark brown hair, dark eyes and a superior expression. Her make-up was flawless, she didn't have a hair out of place and she was dressed elegantly in a floaty floor-length silk sundress, the make clearly extremely expensive. Her gold sandals were designer and the sunglasses pushed back onto the top of her head were decorated with enough bling to satisfy a woman who was clearly very well off.

"Is this seat occupied?' she asked and he shrugged, gesturing.

"Feel free," he murmured. She gave a grateful nod and waved to the barman.

"Strawberry Daiquiri!" she called and the man grinned, setting to work. Then she turned back to Hiccup. "Griselda Greyvous."

"Do I know you?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Not yet," she purred as his emerald eyes widened. "But you look like you could use a friend. I've given you my name-I believe it's only manners to be granted yours?" He sighed.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock," he said with a roll the eyes. "Yeah-great name I know. but I come from the island of Berk where our Viking ancestors believed a dreadful name scared off gnomes and trolls. And unfortunately for me, my Dad is a big believer in tradition. Though interestingly, trolls not so much…" Griselda smiled knowingly.

"It's a part of you," she commented. "But I was wondering why you aren't enjoying the beautiful sun?" He gave a self-deprecating smile.

"I'm from Berk," he repeated. "It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. And if you closely at me, you'll see I'm actually blue. It takes a couple of weeks of sunshine to turn me white. And freckly. Very freckly…" She nodded to the barman who brought her the daiquiri and a bowl of olives and then she sipped the drink thoughtfully.

"You use sarcasm as a shield," she assessed, looking at him closely. "But what are you shielding? And why?"

"Maybe I'm not the most extroverted person out there?" he suggested. She shook her head, smiling.

"If that was true, would be in your room or wearing long pants," she told him. "You have courage but you are self-conscious. Are you here alone?"

"I have a girlfriend," he said quickly as she sipped her drink, catching the edge in his tone.

"And where is she?" she asked pointedly.

"On the beach. With our friends," he said too quickly and she smiled again, obviously eyeing him up and down.

"And why aren't you there?" she asked. "You're here alone looking upset when you have a girlfriend. Trouble in paradise?"

"More like troublemakers," Hiccup conceded, finishing his beer. Griselda signalled and another beer miraculously appeared.

"Then tell me about it," she invited him and angry and exasperated, he did, gently nudged by her confident voice and experienced tone.

"So not one of them helped you?" she repeated and he nodded. "Children," she condemned him and cast around. Then she rose and collected a board and a box. "Do you play chess, Hiccup?"

"More a 'Maces and Talons' sort of guy," he admitted. "When I was younger. Not much time now with my Aeronautical and Aerospace Engineering Senior Year coming up…" Decisively, she laid down the board and began to swiftly put out the pieces.

"I'm sure the same tactical forethought and logical mindset will serve you well," she said, taking white. "I'll start."

Taken aback by her forwardness but intrigued as well, he turned his concentration to the game, easily thwarting a gambit at Fool's Mate and settling into the challenge. Griselda was clearly experienced and skilled but she did rely on her looks and conversation to try to distract him from her manoeuvring and as he realised that, he was able to project her moves forward and begin his own counter-attack. They had polished off some small tapas and several more drinks when she finally sat back and tipped over her King.

"An excellent match," she conceded. "You played very well for an infrequent player. Maybe I was distracted by your eyes."

"What-what about my eyes?' he asked, suddenly thrown from the fierce concentration of the game by the obvious pass. She smiled and rose to her feet, leaning provocatively forward.

"They're very pretty," she purred. "Thanks for the game, Hiccup. Maybe we will meet again?" And then she spun on her heel and stalked away. Eyes wide, he followed her until she vanished, then quietly put the chess pieces away. But he had only just closed the box when he looked up-to meet the annoyed gaze of a very disheveled and wind-blown Astrid.

"Who was she?" she demanded. Hiccup blinked, surprised at her tone as she folded her arms. Her big blue beach bag was slung over her shoulder, her sunglasses pushed up onto her head and she was only wearing her bikini with a sky blue patterned sarong wrapped around her waist and a pair of flip-flops on her feet.

"Griselda," he said honestly. "Why? Did you expect me to just sit in a corner all on my own because you all left me?" She scowled.

"I seem to recall you left us!" she shot back. He frowned, his irritation rising once more.

"I was angry," he said. "Humiliated. By people who should have known better."

"I got your leg back!" she protested.

"You forgot me!" he snapped. "You left me in the sea while you raced off to try to beat Snot. Did you even look around and wonder where I was? Or were you so wrapped up in chatting to your friends that your boyfriend never crossed your mind?" Her eyes widened.

"Where were you?" she demanded, not answering the question. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Clearly not very hard because I've been here for hours," he snarked back. He glanced at the table. "And oh look-there's my phone. There. With precisely zero missed calls. Or texts. Or BerkMessages."

"But why are you here?" she demanded. "I checked the room. I couldn't get in-you had the only key…"

"And the great ferocious Astrid Hofferson didn't think to ask reception to issue her with her own key?" he replied sarcastically. "Or am I supposed to be in the room moping because my friends forgot and humiliated me and waiting for my girlfriend to come and make me feel better."

"Well, clearly I'm not needed in that department!" she retorted. He gaped.

"Oh Thor-you're jealous!" he laughed. "Honestly-am I not allowed to talk to anyone? Or just when you are there to chaperone me and prevent my weak little male mind from wandering?" She glared.

"That's not what I said!" she snapped.

"It's what you just implied," he told her brutally. "Look, Astrid-I was on my own. Completely. That woman came up and talked to me. We played chess. And then she left." He paused. "And then you returned and started acting all crazy. Isn't there something you want to say?"

"Such as what?" she asked, planting her fists on her hips.

"Something apologetic? Say…sorry Hiccup for forgetting you and leaving you stranded in the sea. Sorry for making you feel so bad when I know you really didn't want to go onto the beach but only went because you knew that I wanted to. Sorry because I persuaded you to go into the sea and then basically proved all your fears of what would happen when you got in. And sorry that I didn't come after you like any good girlfriend would."

"You told me to stay!" she protested.

"But you're not meant to listen to me!" he snapped. "I was really upset and hurt and…"

"And your pride was wounded," she cut in. He nodded.

"And a good girlfriend would have come after me anyway!" he retorted. "No matter what I said, she would see how upset I was and come to be with me. Instead…well, did you enjoy your lie in the sun?" Taken aback by his anger, she blinked.

"I was coming…and then Snot found the boat for the water skiing and parasailing…" she began as his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, his voice shocked.

"Well, there was this boat so we went off and Dagur did some awesome waterskiing…I mean, is there any sport that man can't do?" she carried on. "Snot tried but he looked like a baby giraffe on ice and fell over seven times before the captain told him to give up. I think he was concussed by then. And then we all went parasailing. And I'm not great with heights so Snot came up with me because the others all paired up and Throk and didn't want to go…"

"And you didn't think to call me?" he asked her incredulously. Parasailing had been one of the activities they had specifically planned to go on together before they left, because Hiccup loved to fly and he had promised to go up with Astrid to make her feel safe. She frowned.

"I thought Snot said he had but you didn't reply," she told him. He lifted his phone and thrust it in her face.

"No calls. No texts. No BerkMessages!" he repeated angrily. "So instead you all just go off and have fun and no one thinks to call. I would expect _my girlfriend_ to check herself because she knew how much I wanted to go parasailing." She stared at him and shrugged.

"I'm sorry,' she said, her tone angry. "I was told that you had been called and hadn't replied."

"And you believed him?" he snarked.

"Maybe it was just a misdial or something," she said, though she was feeling queasy at the notion she had been duped and guilty that she hadn't called him herself.

"After what he pulled earlier?" Hiccup asked her angrily. "My girlfriend wouldn't be so damned gullible or uncaring!" Her temper flared because she hated being told off-even if she was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry-okay?" she snapped. "I was just caught up in the excitement…"

"Oh, it's so good to know how much you were missing and concerned for me," he told her sarcastically. "I'll come with you and help you get your own key for the room since that seems to be my only function here."

"Don't bother!" she snapped. "I'll get it myself!" Then she turned away.

"Fine!" he called after her.

"Fine!" she shot back. "We're all going out to dinner on the front, if you want to come…"

"_If I want to come_?" he repeated in shock. "Sorry, I thought I came on holiday with you, not them. I would have liked to have spent some time with my girlfriend…but clearly that's irrelevant!" She stared at him.

"I'm going for a shower," she told him sharply. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll go for a walk," he said. "Do _you_ want to come?" She stared at him with an exasperated expression.

"Hiccup, I'm windblown and my hair is full of salt and feels like a bird's nest," he told him tiredly. "I want a shower and fresh clothes and maybe a sit down to read my book for half an hour before we go out."

"So that's no to a walk or spending any time with me," he said angrily and rose. "Fine. I get the message. Really I do. Have fun with _your_ friends!" And then he walked past her and out into the lobby, leaving her staring after him in disbelief. And though she was feeling guilty and ashamed, her anger and pride wouldn't let her run after him either. So she turned to the reception desk and stood impatiently behind a small old hunch-backed woman with five Pekingese who was complaining about the lack of facilities for dogs in the hotel. But there was the strongest feeling that she had made a huge mistake.


	6. Downhill Spiral

**SIX: Downhill Spiral**

When Hiccup had come back, he had found Astrid gone-not that he expected her to wait after an argument. The room was a mess and he automatically tidied up, as he did back in their bedroom back in their one-bedroom apartment in Dragon's Edge, a mile or so from the University Campus and just round the corner from their jobs in the Coffee Shop and Grill respectively. He sighed, grabbing their swimming costumes and washing them through, then putting them on the balcony to dry for the morning. Checking the place was neat, he cast around but Astrid hadn't left him any clue where they were going-and his pride wouldn't allow him to text her to ask where they were. He knew from the walk they had on the first evening that were a couple of dozen bars and restaurants along the front in easy walking distance and he couldn't bring himself to just go hunting for them.

He wandered out the front of the hotel and found a small restaurant, eating fish in seafood broth with saffron rice and having a glass of wine and a coffee before heading back and listening to the band by the pool. Quietly, he stared across the bay, the lights of fishing boats and a few pleasure boats bobbing on the waves. The beach was lit with a long string of lights hanging between the palm trees and the orange lamps illuminated the sidewalk and the front. Finally, he rose and walked to the elevator, heading back to his room. His phone remained silent and he felt the failure of anyone to call him like a blow. Sometime after going to bed and starting to read his e-book, he fell asleep.

He awoke with Astrid curled up on the other side of the bed, turned away from him and asleep. The sun was up and he felt hopeful that the day would go better. He sat up and carefully strapped on his leg, then rose to freshen up. Feeling even more optimistic and relaxed, he emerged to find Astrid blinking sleepily at him.

"What time is it?" she asked muzzily as she stretched. He smiled.

"It's eight, Milady," he said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" Her eyes snapped open.

"Eight?" she gasped and sat up. "Thor-the boat is going at nine!"

"What boat?" he asked, feeling left out again. She stretched and then scrambled out of bed.

"I was going to tell you last night-but you were asleep when I got back," she explained. "We've booked to go on a boat for a snorkelling and swimming trip with a picnic. It leaves at nine and we should get back around six."

"We?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be. She stopped from where she was searching through her drawer.

"The others," she explained. "We've booked a boat. We've booked you on as well…" And then she looked up and her face fell. "Please-I want you to come. I know you love swimming and this should be much easier. I asked if the boat was suitable for someone with one leg and I was told it was fine. That they had checked." And then she sighed. "You don't want to come, do you?"

He looked at her and for a second, all his anger and hurt swirled around-but today was a new day and he did want to spend time with the girl he loved. And if it meant spending time with the others, he would put up with it-because he hoped that Fish and Heather, at least would be fun to spend time with. And he wanted to get to know Dagur's fiancee Mala as well. It was just Snotlout and the twins who he really didn't want to see in a hurry.

"Actually, I do," he said, walking to her side and sweeping her in his arms and kissing her. "I want to spend time with you-even if it means putting up with people who haven't been decent to me." Her eyes brightened and she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "And I do love you." He nuzzled against her.

"I know," he whispered as he let her go. "Now you need to do your morning primping and preening while I get out costumes off the balcony." She grinned and dashed for the bathroom as he sorted out towels, pulled on his swimming shorts and a spare pair for afterwards, a white tee shirt and his sunblock. Then he fished out his messenger bag and stuffed his things in, checked his phone was charged and then sat waiting as Astrid showered and then changed, emerging in a knee length sun dress over her baby blue bikini, blue flip flops and her hair braided over her left shoulder. She smiled as she checked her bag.

"Ready?" she asked as Hiccup grinned and jammed his hat on, hooking his sunglasses over the neck of his tee shirt.

"For you-always," he grinned and took her hand. Both checked they had their key cards and then headed down to the lobby to meet all of the others-except Snotlout who was running late, of course. Fishlegs was anxious while Dagur was pacing up and down impatiently.

"I hate people who keep me waiting," he muttered as Mala folded her arms. "It's totally rude and disrespectful and…"

"I agree," she told him calmly. "But Snotlout has the booking so we need him."

"We can go get him," Ruff volunteered.

"I'll go," Throk offered and headed for the elevators-but as he reached them, there was a ping and the door opened, revealing a grinning Snotlout.

"Hi-is everybody here?" he checked as nine people scowled at him.

"You said nine," Dagur snapped, folding his arms. Snotlout shrugged.

"That was to get the twins here on time," he said smugly. "The boat leaves at nine-thirty."

"Okay, okay-lead on, Snot," Hiccup said, laying a calming hand on Dagur's shoulder. "You know where the boat is and we don't want to miss it." His cousin stared at him.

"So you've stopped sulking, Cuz?" he taunted Hiccup but the taller man ignored him.

"We're waiting," Astrid added in an exasperated voice.

"Then follow me, Babe," Snotlout leered. "It's a few minutes away…and then you can marvel at my skills in the water." And he had the temerity to waggle his eyebrows at the woman.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup fell in step alongside Astrid, who was irritated once more.

"Of all the inconsiderate, self-centred, lazy, half-witted…" the blonde muttered as Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, it's Snotlout," he reminded her as they walked down onto the seafront, turning right rather than left and and heading along towards the moorings of various boats offering excursions or watersports. Unerringly, Snotlout led them to a mooring marked 'Scauldon Snorkelling, Proprietor A Krogan," and gestured to a red-painted boat.

"Here we are," he said smugly. "I've booked us the boat for the whole day." The captain-a thin-faced man with dark skin, a white scar cutting across his right eye, cropped black hair and a carefully manicured beard-looked up at the party. His voice was calm.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said. "You know the fees are non-refundable. Please come aboard and we'll go over lifejacket protocol and safety…" He stood back and Snotlout led them aboard, grinning smugly. Astrid followed and then Hiccup-but the captain raised his hand sharply. "I am sorry-you cannot come on this trip," he said suddenly.

"What?" Hiccup asked. "Why?"

"You're disabled and will not be able to climb out of the water…or get down to the head," the captain said. "My boat is not adapted and my insurance specifically prohibits disabled passengers."

"WHAT?" Astrid snapped and then looked over at Snotlout. "You! You promised you had checked…" Snotlout shrugged.

"It skipped my mind," he said without any contrition. "Whoops."

"You lied to me!" Astrid growled. "Look, we can't go…"

"The money you've paid is non-refundable," Captain Krogan repeated.

"Sorry, brother-I promised I'd take Mala snorkelling to see if we wanted to do it on our honeymoon," Dagur told them.

"We're going," Tuff said. "Looks like an awesome day out."

"Heather?" Fishlegs asked as the raven-haired woman glanced over to her brother. "You want to go with Dagur, don't you?" She nodded.

"Sorry-but I really do," she murmured. "We used to go diving and snorkelling with Dad while he was alive and I've been looking forward to it ever since we booked this holiday…" Then she took his hand. "And I really want you with me…" Glancing over at his friend, Fishlegs gave an apologetic nod.

"Of course," he said as Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Go on," he said in a resigned voice. "Look, I know you really wanted to go on this. I only found out this morning so I'm hardly missing out, am I?"

"That's the truth," Snotlout said audibly. Astrid stared into his face.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes," he lied. She gave a wide smiled and a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Babe," she sighed. "I'll see you later?" He nodded and turned away from the boat.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Enjoy yourself, Astrid. Have a fun day."

There was an awkward silence as he walked away before Captain Krogan lifted a lifejacket and beckoned them closer to begin his safety briefing. And Hiccup paused, looking back and not seeing a single one of his friends have a second thought and look at him. So he walked back to the road and wondered what he could do with himself for another day alone.

In the end, he walked along the front and found a little tapas bar, run by an Archipelago ex-pat named Eret, who lent a sympathetic ear to the fed-up Hiccup. Trapper's Bar was ventilated, homely and comfortable, with a video of 'Guess My Vegetable', the perennial Archipelago ratings favourite, playing on the TV. Eret was a tall buff man with jet hair pulled back into a thick ponytail, Sami Tribal tattoos on his chin and a ready smile. So Hiccup spent much of the morning propping up the bar, pouring out his woes and being reassured that women were fickle, incomprehensible but allegedly worth it.

"But does she actually care?" Hiccup asked, staring at his mead. "Why would she go without me?"

"Because you told her to?" Eret suggested, refilling the other man's glass. Hiccup sighed.

"But I didn't mean for her to go," he said. "I certainly didn't expect her to…"

"Then why did you ask her to?" Eret asked him with a puzzled expression.

"She usually does the opposite of what I ask her to," Hiccup murmured.

"Except she wanted to go on the trip," Eret realised.

"Women," Hiccup sighed. "I really don't understand them. Just when I think I'm getting the hang of Astrid…" He shrugged.

"Don't look at me, mate," Eret told him. "I'm gay. I've never been out with a girl. And most of the blokes in this bar have girl problems. Guys who have happy relationships seem really happy but if they don't…" And he gestured to the line of bottles. Hiccup gave a grim chuckle.

"Some holiday," he murmured. "I was really hoping for a special few days with Astrid…but I haven't seen this little of her since we started College. I-I just didn't expect her to abandon me so readily when we ran into the people who were supposedly our friends."

"Supposedly?" Eret echoed.

"They don't seem to be my friends," Hiccup said baldly and emptied his glass. He dug in his pocket and handed over enough Euros to cover his bill. "Keep the change, friend. You've been awesome…" Eret accepted the money but sighed.

"You're drunk," he pointed out. Hiccup gave a small grin.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But at least I feel better." Eret rested a hand on his arm.

"You're always welcome here-even if you only want an iced water, because you're a nice guy and I'm a great listener," he said genuinely. Hiccup nodded and struggled to his feet.

"Thanks," he said and made his unsteady way to the exit "And I will definitely be back!" Then he walked into the glass door. "Owww. Who put this here?" he mumbled and staggered out before heading unsteadily back towards the hotel.

oOo

After a day resting by the pool, drinking litres of water to prevent a hangover and swimming to his heart's content, Hiccup was feeling more like himself. He had brought Astrid a gift on his way back and he was half-scolding himself for the gesture-though he knew Astrid would like it. Griselda had been watching him carefully and he had pretended to not notice her-because he didn't fancy verbal sparring with her again. But she winked at him and he felt himself blush under her thoughtful inspection before he rolled over and looked away from her. His head was muzzy and pounding but he was determined to be on the top of his game for when Astrid returned.

He was determined not to be snarky at her-because Eret had been right. He had told Astrid to stay on the trip-and though he was profoundly hurt by her doing just that, if he was going to be upset by that, maybe he should try communicating better with her and actually saying what he felt. And he knew that he would need to have the discussion calmly and not lose his temper as he had the previous day. Astrid responded better to reason because her own fiery temper would just flare if he came in all guns blazing. So he went upstairs, tidied the room, had a shower, changed and prepared his gift, then set to waiting.

Six came and went…and seven as well. It was almost eight when the door lock finally clicked and Astrid stumbled into the room, her face pink with mild sunburn and hair looking matted and thick with salt from a day swimming. She dumped her bag on the floor and pushed the door closed, then flipped the lock closed. Biting his lip, Hiccup tried very hard not to look annoyed or worried but both emotions were warring in him. He had tried texting her-several times-when the clock passed seven but he had got no reply and he had started wondering if he should go looking for her…but in the end he had waited. She turned back-and then her eyes widened at seeing him sitting there, dressed to go out.

"Hi Babe," she said tiredly. He smiled wanly.

"Hi Astrid," he replied as she walked forward. "How was the day?"

"Exhausting," she said and flopped onto the bed. "So much swimming. I ended up buddied with Snotlout and ugh, he was just so irritating…"

"Ah…" Hiccup said, pushing down an unfamiliar spike of jealousy. "I was a little worried because you said you'd be back around six…" She looked up and smiled.

"When we got off the boat, we stopped in this little bar and had something to eat," she said apologetically. "The twins were keen to go in and Snotlout was whining that he was hungry-as usual…" Then she looked up. "Have you eaten?" He shook his head.

"I was waiting for you," he told her, the faintest tinge of annoyance entering his voice. "I mean, I have been left alone all day and I was really hoping to have some time with my girlfriend. Maybe if you come down for a drink, at least?" She sighed.

"All I want to do is hit the hay and get some rest," she said apologetically. "I've been swimming and in the sun all day. I've got a banging headache and am exhausted and sunburnt…"

"And yet you were able to go to a bar with the others," he said sarcastically. "Is your phone not working, Astrid? Did you even consider seeing if I wanted to join you? Or maybe that would spoil the fun?"

"It's not like that!" she protested irritably.

"Or maybe did you get too sunburnt, headachey and tired _after_ you went to the bar with them?" he asked sarcastically. She looked at him.

"It was a very active excursion," she told him crossly but he rose to his feet.

"I wouldn't know since I wasn't allowed to go!" he snapped, losing his cool. "Because no one bothered to check if I could come and no one cared enough to stay behind with me. Nine people, five of whom are supposedly my friends, and not one of them was prepared to sacrifice their day to stay with the friend who was excluded from the excursion. Did you get any money back for me?"

Astrid's eyes widened.

"You said you were okay about it," she protested.

"Guess what? I'm not!" he snapped, walking to the door. "I have spent the last two days pretty much alone because my girlfriend wanted to spend all her time with her friends rather than her boyfriend. But what I did expect was that when you got back, you could at least spare a few minutes to go for a drink with me. But no…you can spend all day out with them _and_ go to the bar on the way back…but you won't go for one measly drink with me. Glad I know where I stand in your list of priorities!" Then he dug in his pocket. "Oh, by the way-I got you a gift because I love you and wanted you to remember this holiday. I know I will!" Then he flung a double string of beads the colour of her eyes at her and turned, wrenching the door open and leaving with a slam as she stared at the pretty gift and lifted it in her hands.

"Hiccup?' she murmured.

But it was too late: he was gone.


	7. Clubbing Catastrophe

**SEVEN: Clubbing Catastrophe**

When she woke the next morning, Hiccup was curled up on his side of the bed, determinedly facing away from her. The beads were carefully coiled on her bedside table in the hope he would see then when he returned but she awoke feeling alone and ashamed. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her face. Despite her exhaustion, she had tried to stay awake to wait for him to return, to apologise because she knew she had messed up big time…but in the end, her exhaustion had won.

Quietly, she rose and walked to the bathroom, washing her face and slipping into the shower, trying to tease the knots and tangles out of her hair in the water. Hiccup was especially good at this, his gentle and dexterous hands somehow making the painful process more bearable…but he was asleep and there was no way she felt she could ask him after how she had behaved. And then she stood still, shaking her head. An unfamiliar sense of guilt assailed her: her actions had hurt Hiccup and she found herself wondering why he had been so determined to be angry when he had given her his blessing. She would have not gone if he had said he wanted her to stay-but he had told her to go. She shook her head. Maybe she just needed to ask him what it was he really wanted.

When she got out, he was awake but subdued, going to sit out on the balcony while she changed and staring at the sea with sad eyes. Feeling worse, she went out to sit with him but he almost immediately got up and went in for his shower, causing Astrid to wonder what she could do to get him to talk to her. So she stared across the beautiful view, seeing the beach and wondering if they would go there again. Then she sighed. Somehow, she probably needed to find a way to fix things-and spend time alone with Hiccup.

"Let's go to breakfast-just the two of us," she suggested as he looked up.

"Okay," he murmured unenthusiastically.

"And maybe…a walk?" she added tentatively. He looked at her.

"Is this an 'us' walk or a walk with the rest of the people you have spent all the holiday with?" he asked directly. She winced.

"Us," she told him clearly. "You and me. Hiccup and Astrid. Just the two of us." Then he glanced out at the sea and finally nodded.

"I would like that," he confessed. "Thanks." She glanced to her bedside table.

"They're beautiful," she said and his eyes flicked up.

"Oh?"

"The necklace. The beads are beautiful," she repeated.

"You're welcome," he said. "I thought they matched your eyes. Just something to remember this holiday by." And then he fell silent again. Quietly, she took his hand.

"Hiccup-I really_ really_ want to spend time with you," she insisted honestly. "You're the one one I want to be with." He sighed.

"Okay," he said distractedly. "Breakfast."

Fortunately, there was no sign of any of the others when they arrived at the breakfast buffet so they were able to have a quiet meal for two. Hiccup was still withdrawn but he asked Astrid to tell him about her trip the previous day and though she knew the story would probably make him unhappy, she obliged, describing everything that had happened, regaling them with Tuffnut's antics and showing him the pictures she had taken on the trip.

"It looks like a lovely trip," he had said wistfully and then looked away, causing her to put her phone away and kick herself mentally for driving home what he had missed. But he visibly brightened up once he had finished his 'Viking Breakfast' with yak sausages, tomatoes, Haggis, boar bacon and genuine Archipelago chicken eggs. Finishing her yoghurt and fruit, she had eaten a muffin as well and then they had headed out of the main entrance and headed down towards the old town.

The winding streets, high walls and classic Spanish architecture had immediately captured her imagination especially when they had found the 'Plaza de Naranjas' a pretty square filled with orange trees, the branches heavy with fruit. There were a myriad of interesting little shops and she peered into the windows eagerly, scanning for some suitable gift for Hiccup. Having a break for a quick coffee in the Plaza, they had carried on again, seeing the occasional mural made of painted tiles on the whitewashed walls and all house and street names also painted in blue on white glossy ceramic tiles.

They were just heading down the gentle slope towards the main church in the town when a pair of voices hailed them.

"HICCY! ASTRID! Wow-fancy seeing you here!" Tuff yelled from almost the length of the street and started running towards them, with Ruff and Throk in pursuit. Hiccup audibly groaned but Astrid smiled.

"Hey guys-what are you doing here?" she asked brightly.

"Looking for you," Ruff said obviously. "We're bored. Let's go to the Aquarium!" Hiccup checked on his phone.

"It's down that street-but we're doing a bit of sightseeing and…" he began but Ruff gave a loud moan.

"BORING! she yelled. "Am I right?" Hiccup shook his head.

"I seriously doubt anyone actually asked you," he cut in. Ruff grinned.

"They should," she pointed out. "Aw c'mon, Astrid! You wanna see some sharks and seahorses?"

"Preferably not in the same tank," Astrid commented. Then she turned to Hiccup. "Could we? Please?" He sighed.

"Whatever you want," he conceded as she twined her hand with his and dragged him along, clearly unenthusiastic, down from the picturesque streets of the old town to the modern building planted directly on the sea front with a line outside. They had to queue for ten minutes in the full sun to get in and Hiccup found any enjoyment he may have had ruined by the twins talking, jostling and dragging him away from any exhibit he may have been slightly interested in. Astrid was fascinated by the sharks and the twins kept tapping on the glass, hoping one would attack them but their attempts to get eaten alive remained unsuccessful.

After returning to the hotel, they ended back up on the beach as Hiccup had guessed they would but this time, there were no parasols at all, because they had arrived much later. And lacking any confidence in his friends, he was unable to cool down by going in the sea so he was forced to remain in the sun, getting hot and sunburnt with no relief. Astrid was in and out of the sea, with Snotlout scarcely a yard behind and Hiccup felt his jealousy raise its head once more, hating himself for actually envying his cousin because he doubted Astrid was unfaithful…that way. But emotionally, seeing her laughing and splashing Snotlout when she had barely spent any time with him was getting harder and harder to bear. And he was only released from his torment because the others were all sunburnt from the previous day and didn't want too much sun. So they headed back earlier than many to get a small siesta before the evening..

But as the group arrived back in the lobby, preparing to split up, Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Astrid-will you have dinner with me?" he asked her calmly. "Just the two of us. I have a table booked here with a sea view and the a la carte menu…"

"Oh my Thor," Snotlout cut in, rolling his eyes. "What kind of holiday do you think this is-GrandDad?" Hiccup glared.

"No one actually asked you," the auburn haired young man snapped. "I was asking _my girlfriend_ Astrid not you."

"Oh Gods, he'll have you listening to old person music by the pool," Snotlout taunted him.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup growled.

"We've found this awesome Club and they have a bubble party with glow sticks and face paint and-and everything!" Tuff interrupted. "We're all going out to that. Come on, Astrid! You know you want to. Only the hippest people will be partying…unless you want to have a boring meal and sit listening to the band with GrandDad there!"

"WHAT?" Hiccup exclaimed. "For Thor's sake, Astrid…" She shrugged.

"Actually-I would rather go clubbing with our friends," she told him honestly. "I mean a meal in the restaurant…just sounds so boring compared to the club."

"Of course-because no girlfriend would ever go out for a romantic meal with her boyfriend on holiday," Hiccup told her sarcastically.

"Cool your jets, Princess Boring!" Snotlout taunted him. "You can go and have the meal on your own if you want…but Astrid here and I will be throwing some moves in the Club…" And he draped his arm around Astrid's shoulder. There was a blur and Astrid snapped his wrist back, forced him to his knees and threw him.

"Touch me again and I'll rip it off!" she snarled. "And sorry-I wanna go clubbing. We can have the meal on the last night, okay Hiccup?"

He stared at her and felt the rejection like a body blow. But, outnumbered, he nodded once.

"Whatever," he said. "It was just an idea." And then he headed for the elevators without another word. Ruff stared at him in shock.

"What's eating him?" she asked as Fishlegs and Heather shared a look. They knew-but they doubted there was anyone here who would even care-though their eyes lingered on Astrid in disappointment. For years-long predating their own official relationship-they had thought Hiccup and Astrid were a perfect couple. Not sickeningly in love but a match of personalities and interests, not needing to be together all the time but respecting each others's wishes and negotiating. What they had observed on this holiday was nothing like that and Hiccup's response spoke volumes. Astrid sighed.

"I'll see you later, guys," she said and headed off.

"Astrid?" Heather called and for a second the blonde paused.

"Yes?" she asked, her face exasperated. The raven-haired woman sighed.

"Nothing," she said. "See you later."

oOo

It was back to awkwardness in the room, for Hiccup was already in the shower when she got back. He was clearly upset but wasn't talking and Astrid was getting tired of him sulking. If he was upset, she wished he would tell her why…though a treacherous voice in the back of her mind reminded her that the one time he did, they had a row in the bar by the restaurant. She glanced at the shower, hearing the water running. It was supposed to be a double shower, a romantic accessory that was clearly there to provide an option for a couple to be together…but the atmosphere invited anything but.

She glanced out of the window. The place was idyllic, with beach and sea and sand, but the holiday hadn't been going as well. Astrid was having a fun time, doing all the things they had planned-but Hiccup hadn't really got to do any of them. In fact, he really had been excluded from pretty much everything and they had just done what Snotlout wanted all holiday. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Maybe she should have gone for the dinner.

Hiccup emerged quietly, looked over to her and then headed onto the balcony without a word, leaving her to shower and then come out to join him. He glanced up and then sighed.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I understand…"

"I just really want to go clubbing," she admitted. "I haven't been for a couple of years and it's fun to go with a group."

"Fun for you, maybe," he admitted. "Not really good in clubs. I can't dance and being jostled and elbowed by Snot and the twins isn't much fun." She grasped his arm.

"You'll have me there," she assured him. "It will be okay." But he shrugged.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I guess…"

The sun had gone down when they met in the lobby. Hiccup had gone for his jeans, trainers and a short sleeved shirt while Astrid was in her sundress and her pair of sparkly sandals. The twins were in luminous tee-shirts, Throk matching them incongruously, Heather was in a short silver-grey dress, Fish was in shorts and a tee-shirt, Dagur was in black as was Mala and Snotlout was in black jeans and a white top. He nodded.

"Looking awesome, Babe," he leered and offered his arm as Astrid glared at him. "Let's go." Tuff and Ruff shared a look and sped ahead, with Throk being hauled along.

"We know the way!" they said and sped off as Hiccup hung back, before walking after them. He had a real sense of foreboding because every time he'd been out with Snotlout and the twins, things had gone horribly wrong for him. His eyes trailed over the beautiful shape of Astrid, talking animatedly to Heather and Mala and he wondered why he was even coming along. But in his heart, he knew. The taunt of 'boring' had been aimed at him. The others were acting like stupid teens again-including Astrid-while he was a man who was a few months away from graduation and who had grown up since he left school. But once more, he felt like that skinny kid who was excluded and ostracised, pushed to one side by the popular kids and generally made a fool of. It was a feeling he had hoped not to ever feel again.

They walked along the front, laughing and joking as they headed for a club that was at the end of the row, beneath the 'Hotel Drago'. Eagerly they paid to be admitted with Tuff literally jumping up and down with excitement before they entered. They found themselves in an atmospherically-lit bar with small neon signs above the rows and rows of bottles and glasses while leather-clad patrons sat around with beers, nodding along to heavy rock.

"Um…where are the bubbles?" Ruff asked, frowning.

"And there seems to be a shortage of glow sticks and paint," Heather pointed out. Snotlout marched up to the bar.

"Excuse me!" he said brashly, waving at the barman. The man looked uninterested.

"What, shorty?" he asked dryly.

"Where are the bubbles? The glow sticks? The fun?" he asked.

"Metal night tonight," the barman said and gestured to the poster on the wall that listed which night was which genre. They all stared at the poster-and then turned to the twins.

"Whoops?" Tuff offered.

"Muttonhead," Snotlout growled. "Only you couldn't read a poster that says what they'll be doing each night!"

"I didn't even know clubs changed their themes!" Tuff protested. "At home, in _All Berk and No Play,_ it's always Viking Night!"

"But _All Berk and No Play_ is on Berk where there is only one theme," Fishlegs pointed out. "In a resort, it's only logical they would rotate the theme to gather clients from the widest possible base!" Dagur frowned.

"You mean…no _Oops Upside Your Head_?" he asked with a frown. "It's not a Club without _Oops Upside Your Head!"_

"No _YMCA_?" Mala added.

"No _Dancing Queen_?" Astrid added with a frown.

"You're always my Dancing Queen," Snotlout sleazed immediately.

"Ugh," Astrid commented.

"This is the most dishonourable failure you have ever committed," Throk told Tuff as the male twin scowled.

"Hey! That's mean! I have committed many, many failures and for this to be singled out is just…"

"Accurate," Ruff finished sharply. "I wanted to dance!"

"Me too," Astrid sighed, looking downcast.

"Whatever my princess wants!" Snotlout announced and walked over to the DJ, leaning close and having an animated conversation. Hiccup thought he could see money change hands but turned to the bar where Dagur was standing a round. Thanking his friend for the beer, he leaned back as Motorhead began to play. The metalheads all looked pleased and continued talking in clusters-but the next song caused an abrupt change in mood as the familiar voices of ABBA rang out and _Dancing Queen_ blared out of the speakers. Snotlout turned to Astrid and offered her his hand.

"Your wish is my command," he said with a grin and invited her onto the dance floor. Hiccup rolled his eyes as she took his cousin's hand and sped onto the space, with the twins, Throk, Mala and Dagur and Heather shooting out onto the dance floor to join them. Only Hiccup and Fishlegs remained at the bar, watching the others really go at it. The twins were bouncing up and down, arms in the air while Astrid was swaying, her eyes closed. Snotlout was showing off and Dagur had Mala in a formal ballroom dancing hold, manoeuvring her as if they were dancing a waltz.

"The locals don't look pleased," Hiccup commented, seeing the leather-clad heavy metal fans glaring at the interlopers. Dancing Queen was followed by _YMCA_ with even Fishlegs and Hiccup joining in and doing the actions…but Hiccup could see that the people who came for Metal Night were getting annoyed-and he wasn't surprised when the next song was Metallica, since the DJ could read the mood as well and was keen to avoid a riot. The gang all headed back to the bar and Snotlout glared at the DJ.

"Why's he playing that rubbish?" he asked loudly. "We were just getting going."

There was a moment where every eye turned to inspect him and a group of annoyed leather-clad metal fans walked up.

"Are you responsible for that tosh being played?" an ugly man asked. Snotlout frowned.

"You mean some proper music rather than this…noise?" he sneered. "Of course. I have taste, I have culture, I have…"

"About a foot less height than anyone else," the ugly man scoffed. Snotlout balled his fists.

"Anyway, if you want to listen to this pap, you should go to a Disco, not Metal Night!" another man yelled. "Shorty!"

"So what's your excuse, boar-face?" Snotlout sneered and started oinking. The man scowled and then lashed out with his fist. Snotlout ducked and the fist crashed into Hiccup's face, spinning him over the bar. Instantly, there were the sounds of bottles being smashed and glasses being thrown. Snotlout glanced around and grabbed Astrid.

"RUN!" Tuff yelled and sprinted for the door. Astrid looked over to where Hiccup had vanished and started to struggle.

"Hiccup!" she yelled. But Snotlout was stronger, lifting her off the floor and carrying her towards the door.

"LEAVE HIM!" he shouted as the gang evacuated the Club. A massive brawl broke out and the wails of sirens were already sounding as they hit the sidewalk and ran about fifty yards up the road. Astrid managed to punch Snotlout and get him to let her go as the Riot Police pulled up and stormed into the club. There were the sounds of more crashes, yells and '_Oops Upside Your Head_'. And then the people inside the club were led away-including the dishevelled shape of Hiccup who was loaded along with the brawlers into the police van and driven away. Astrid watched and her heart sunk.

"Okay," Snotlout said obliviously. "So let's see if we can find somewhere that plays proper music."

oOo

The Police Station was a grim looking concrete building with armed officers standing around and bright, harsh lights that chased anyway any shadows in the clinical, impersonal space. Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather, Mala and Dagur were sitting on a bank of very uncomfortable plastic seats as they waited for Hiccup to be released, having provided testimony that out of everyone, he was completely innocent. The others, of course, had gone in search of more entertainment but the more mature members of the party had belatedly developed a sense or responsibility-and in Astrid's case, guilt. The Police Officer had been cynical but the barman had backed them up and so Hiccup had been released.

Astrid walked forward to hug him as he walked forward he raised a hand and she stopped, eyes shocked.

He looked dishevelled, bruised and angry, his eyes glittering and whole body tense. There was sadness, disappointment but overwhelmingly, anger in his gaze as he looked at her. A bruise was darkening his chin and there was blood on his shirt.

"No," he said. She stared at him.

"What?" she murmured. He shook his head.

"_Leave him_," he said bitterly. "I didn't want the go to the club. We should have left when it was heavy metal night...but no! You wanted a dance so I end up punched, dumped and arrested while my so-called friends all run off." Astrid sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I wanted to get you..."

"And yet when I looked up, no sign of anyone!" he shot back sarcastically.

"I don't think it would have helped for all of us to get arrested," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked. "It was so much fun and not at all _boring_!" He turned and stalked out, heading out to walk back to the hotel. Shocked, the others followed. He was already halfway along the road and walking fast, so they had to run to catch up with him.

"Stop! Hiccup-wait!" she called as she grabbed his arm.

"Why, Astrid?" he asked her, turning to face her and shaking her arm off. "I am apparently too boring to spend time with. It's so much more fun going clubbing or snorkelling or swimming than spending _any_ time with me!" She swallowed.

"You're sulking-like you were before we came out," she accused him.

"What girlfriend turns down her boyfriend when he asks her out for a romantic meal and goes clubbing with a bunch of muttonheads?" he demanded.

"Hey!" Dagur interrupted.

"Present company excepted," Hiccup growled. "Well? Would you care to answer?"

"I thought it was just a meal," she protested weakly. He sighed.

"No, it wasn't," he told her directly. "I was planning this romantic break for a while when this came up. The idea was to spend time with the woman I loved leading up to the dinner where I propose to her. Of course these selfish inconsiderate muttonheads didn't figure anywhere in the plan-nor did the fact you preferred to spend pretty much all your time with them, rather than me. Well, I guess I should be grateful-because it's stopped me making a huge mistake."

There was a silence as every eye turned to Astrid.

"You...were going to propose?" she whispered.

"Past tense," he said. "If I'm not even worth even having a meal with, I'm certainly not worth spending your life with. So I guess I should thank you for showing me your true colours and precisely where I figure in your list of priorities. I could have made a real fool of myself." He paused and turned away from her. "I'd be grateful if you would stay tonight with your friends. You've spend most of our holiday with them anyway so I'm sure they'll put you up. I just want to be alone."

And no one could think of anything to say as he walked away-except Astrid, who burst into tears.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

-o-

**A/N: I'll just hide under this rock until tomorrow...**


	8. Morning Ultimatum

**EIGHT: Morning Ultimatum.**

"I feel terrible," Astrid said, sitting despondently on the couch in Heather and Fishlegs's room. She looked dishevelled, her hair wild and eyes red from crying. Her friends hadn't known what to do or say because Astrid never cried but she had been inconsolable once they got back to the room. The twins had turned up as they arrived in the hotel lobby but had just as swiftly retreated to their room with Throk while Dagur and Mala had mumbled vague platitudes-but Astrid suspected that Dagur was disappointed in her. And thinking back, she had realised that the couple hadn't been there all the time, sneaking off to spend time together and even while in the group, they had been close.

When Hiccup hadn't even been there.

Her throat clogged and she wiped another tear from her face. Then a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Heather's sympathetic face. A paper tissue was thrust into her hand and she dabbed her eyes.

"I wish I could say something to make you feel better," she sighed.

"But you can't," Astrid realised. "Because I don't deserve it…" Heather sat at her side while Fishlegs pulled a chair up and sat opposite her.

"We were all at fault," he admitted.

"I was worst," Astrid murmured. "I mean, Hiccup is my boyfriend. Was my boyfriend? And I love him. So why did I ignore him so much?"

"Only you can answer that," Fishlegs told her with a sigh. "I mean, ever since you realised that we were here, you've spent most of your time with us. It was weird because Hiccup was grateful for our help and on the first night, it was fine to got out and catch up. But you realise, you haven't had a proper meal-just the two of you-the entire holiday. I don't know what happened when you got back from the beach but you appeared at our room and we all went out for a meal-without Hiccup. Then after the boat trip, you told us you were tired and we heard Hiccup walk out. I mean, the poor guy had been alone all day because the boat refused to take him. Someone should have stayed behind."

"Or we could all have stayed behind," Heather pointed out. "He's our friend and booking a trip he would have enjoyed and he wasn't allowed to go on was really shitty. We were all at fault. We all should have walked away and booked with someone who would take him."

"I doubt the twins and Snot would have agreed," Astrid pointed out.

"But instead we were all mean and petty and thoughtless." Heather sighed.

"And who are you on holiday with, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked pointedly. "When they said they wouldn't allow Hiccup on the boat because of his leg, you should have walked away."

"He said I should go and enjoy myself," Astrid protested weakly.

"And you know what the only answer to that was," Heather told her. "And you didn't give it. Saying 'thanks, Babe. I'll see you later' really doesn't show you care at all about him."

"So what happened later?" Heather probed. Astrid sighed.

"I was exhausted and sunburnt and had been swimming and snorkelling all day," she sighed. "When I got back after we stopped at the bar for tea, all I wanted to do was sleep. And Hiccup wanted to go out for a meal…or at least a drink. I'd had enough. I went to bed and he went out in a sulk."

"But for him, he's been alone all day and he probably had been waiting for the chance to spend some time-any time-with the woman he loves. And you blew him off having already gone for a meal and not bothered even to call him and see if he wanted to join us," Fishlegs said.

"We went for a walk in the old town the next morning," she said defensively.

"And then you ran into the twins," Heather sighed. "I heard from them. They wanted to go down to the aquarium so you dragged Hiccup down here."

"He said it was okay, whatever I wanted," Astrid reminded her.

"Precisely," Heather replied. "What _you_ wanted. Not what he wanted. In fact, I don't think you've done anything he wanted on this holiday. When you got back, you went to the beach again, knowing he didn't enjoy it. But he came again and sat alone while we all went swimming."

"He could have come," Astrid argued.

"Really? And you wouldn't have abandoned him again?" Heather asked. "I think he made his feelings clear last time. He was absolutely devastated and humiliated. Did you ever even apologise?"

"So I should have stayed by the pool?" Astrid asked sharply. Heather and Fishlegs both nodded.

"What did Hiccup want to do?" Heather asked. "He loves swimming. You didn't find a parasol on the beach so he was in full sun which really doesn't suit him. He got very hot and burnt and couldn't even cool down. And when you got back, he wanted you to go for a meal and you said that was boring and you wanted to go clubbing with the twins and Snotlout. And you know what happened. So did you think about Hiccup at all?"

Astrid slumped forward and covered her face with her hands.

"I didn't know he was going to propose," she groaned.

"Why not?" Heather asked. "I mean, he loves you and he was so sweet and determined for you to be together. We all helped him to get your room back! But you know what? You've spent more time with _Snotlout_ than you have with Hiccup on this holiday. So girl-you need to actually decide what you want. Because you're sitting here moaning that you're upset but you haven't done anything but take him for granted and ignore him on the whole of the holiday."

"But it was so much fun to catch up with all of you," Astrid mumbled.

"We'll still be here-and you can catch up when we're back home as well," Heather said. "But after this, Hiccup may not be. So decide whether you want to fight for him." Astrid looked up.

"Of course I do!" she said immediately. Fishlegs sighed.

"Go fight for him," he advised softly. "And understand he's the only one who has a right to be angry. So you don't argue back or fight. You remain calm and you listen to his words. He's hurt because he loves you and he thinks...it's over. Show him it's not."

"You knew," she realised and the husky man nodded.

"He told me as we walked onto the beach on that first morning," he revealed. "And I was so happy for him because it was so clear he loved you with all his heart. And...I couldn't believe what I was seeing." She rose and walked to the balcony. And then her eyes widened. For in the pool below them, the unmistakable shape of Hiccup was swimming back and forth, his lean shape stroking up and down the pool. Unencumbered by his prosthesis and not hampered by the lack of half a leg, he was perfectly at home in the water. A further pang of guilt hit her hard and she sighed, her mind cycling back to the snorkelling trip that he hadn't been allowed to come on where she had been paired with Snotlout. And he had been clingy and had treated her as if she had been his girlfriend. In fact…everywhere, he had acted as if she was there with him. And in truth, though she hadn't acknowledged it, she sort of-by default-had been. She hadn't fought for Hiccup at all, had never considered giving up any fun to be with him instead. How-how selfish and immature was that? Was it any wonder Hiccup was feeling unhappy and abandoned? That he doubted she had any feelings for him?

She rose and headed back to her room, hastily rebraiding her hair, shimmying into her bikini and slipping on a sundress and flip-flops before speeding down to the pool. But when she got there, she stopped at the door, her eyes wide, for the elegant women she had previously seen was standing talking to Hiccup. Her dark hair was loose over her shoulders and she wore a maxi-dress in a brown patterned cotton, golden sandals gleaming in the morning light. Hiccup was smiling as he spoke, his emerald eyes gleaming as she replied, his hands moving as he described something animatedly. There was a long moment where Astrid felt a surge of anger and wondered why Hiccup was talking to some other woman, why he looked so pleased to see her-but then she kicked herself.

_Why shouldn't he talk to other people? _she asked herself. _You left him alone in the hotel when you went off with the others. Did you expect him to sit alone like a monk or talk to other people because you abandoned him? _She paused. _I just wish she wasn't elegant and poised and confident though. _

And then she walked forward, heading directly for Hiccup, who was sitting on a sun lounger, drying himself off. He looked up as she walked closer and the smile fell from his face. She felt a flutter of dismay but forced herself to continue forward, smiling as she approached.

"Hi," she managed. The other women turned to her and looked her up and down.

"Hi Astrid," Hiccup greeted her neutrally. "This is Griselda. Griselda-this is Astrid."

_No girlfriend,_ she thought inwardly. _Just Astrid. _Griselda inspected the younger woman with her cool hazel gaze and her lips moved into a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you," she said briskly. "You never told me she was beautiful." The words knocked the wind from Astrid but she forced herself to remain silent. Hiccup shrugged.

"I took it as read," he said. "Why are you here, Astrid?" The tone was neutral but the warmth was missing. She swallowed.

"I needed to speak to you," she told him honestly and then she took another breath. "But I see this is a bad time. I-I'll catch you later…" The woman shook her head.

"I was heading for breakfast before my facial," she said and smiled. "Maybe we will talk later." Hiccup nodded with a small smile.

"I'd like that," he admitted as she turned and walked to Astrid.

"You are a foolish child," she said coldly. "A man who truly loves you comes round maybe once in a lifetime. If you are careless with such a man, you will regret it for the rest of of your life." And then she swept past, head up and skirt floating elegantly as she strode away. Blinking, Astrid turned back to Hiccup.

"Could we maybe talk?" she asked hesitantly. He sighed.

"What is there to say?" he asked her and there was an edge to his voice.

"Please, let me speak," she begged him and he nodded, gesturing to the lounger next to his. She slowly sat down and clasped her hands. She worried her lower lip for a long moment as he inspected her.

"Yes?" he asked and she swallowed again.

"I've been an idiot," she admitted. Then she paused but he didn't say anything, his stillness more unsettling than anything else. Hiccup was someone so vibrant and animated that for him to be still was extraordinary. "I-I got completely swept up in being with the gang again that I just acted like that schoolgirl I was rather than the adult I am supposed to be."

"Go on," he murmured.

"I was thoughtless and selfish and horrible," she admitted.

"I'm not arguing," he told her bluntly.

"I love swimming and diving and playing in the water and-and everything," she said.

"So do I," he reminded her. She blushed.

"I know," she admitted.

"Then why did you exclude me?" he asked her coldly.

"I-I didn't!" she protested.

"I think you did," he told her. "You insisted on the beach where I can't get in or out without help-and you know I hate being reduced to a helpless amputee, relying on others. By the pool, I can get in and out myself. The boat trip refused to take me because of my leg. Did no one check? Or did no one even think? And perhaps, someone should have stayed with me? Or maybe all of you and rebooked with someone who would take us all?"

"I know-it was selfish and cruel and horrible," she admitted.

"So why did you do it, Astrid?" he asked her coolly. "Because you have no idea how much it hurt to watch you all sail away without me, leaving me behind as the one-legged kid, as the unwanted member of the class, just like it was at school."

She gasped. She had forgotten-they all had-that Hiccup had been bullied and excluded until after his accident. And when Snotlout had transferred, suddenly, there wasn't someone always teasing Hiccup and he was allowed to be who he truly was and had won his friends…

"Snotlout," she realised.

"No, I think you have to own responsibility for your own actions," he told her and there was real sarcasm in his voice.

"No, he organised the boat trip," she said. "He assured us everything was okay-and that the trip was non-refundable." Hiccup stared at her and then shook his head.

"That's no excuse," he told her coldly. "Some things are more important."

"You told me to go," she argued and his eyes flashed with hurt once more.

"Of course I did," he said. "But you shouldn't have gone. Someone who cared wouldn't leave me behind no matter what I said. We came on holiday _together,_ Astrid-but you have spent the whole time-and I mean the _whole_ time-with the others, usually excluding me. So I repeat what I said last night-I can only assume you don't actually want to be with me…"

"No!" The word was out before he could even finish. "No! I do want to be with you. Hiccup-you are the love of my life, the best, kindest, smartest, sassiest, most loving man I know."

"But that's _boring_-isn't that what you said?" he taunted her.

"You're twisting my words!" she snapped back.

"I asked you to come for a meal with me, your boyfriend, on our romantic holiday," he repeated. "I had barely seen you for three of our four days here. And you blew me off. You said that was boring. You preferred going to a club with the others than to spending any time with me. So I just have to assume that I'm not enough."

"We're on holiday!" she protested.

"Together," he snapped back. "Not as a group-as a _couple_. And in case you didn't bother to notice, Dagur and Mala and Heather and Fishlegs do spend time together away from the group. I've seen them walking down the seafront or sitting on their balconies, talking and having a drink. When did we do that, Astrid?"

"We went for a walk yesterday!" she protested weakly. He gave a bitter laugh.

"One walk," he said coldly. "On the whole holiday. Which you cut short when we ran into the twins and Throk and then you decided to go to the aquarium with them rather than finishing our walk. It showed me where I stood in your affections, Astrid."

She opened her mouth-and then shut it again.

"No smart come-back?" he asked her. "No excuse?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I asked you to carry on with me and you said it was boring," he reminded her, the hurt in his voice painful to hear. "It was boring. Everything I suggested was boring. So I must be boring. And why would you want to be with me? You've shown you'd rather be with your friends."

"I thought they were our friends," Astrid told him.

"So did I," he told her. "But they haven't really shown they were my friends at all. I suppose I should be grateful-because I was about to make a huge mistake. I wanted to ask you to marry me, to share my life with you-but after this…maybe I've had a lucky escape. I know I am worth more than this, Astrid. I know I don't deserve to be ignored, taken for granted and shoved aside when something more exciting comes along. And though I do love you, Astrid-I can't face a life that includes all of this." He gestured. She blinked.

"But…I love you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I love you. I-I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did," he told her. "More than I could have believed for someone who supposedly cares. Why?"

"I-I just wanted to have fun," she said weakly.

"And didn't you think _we_ could have fun?" he asked her pointedly. "I mean, we have done all sorts of fun things back home. Or weren't they fun enough?" She shook her head.

"No-they were awesome," she said hurriedly. "You're a daredevil and so determined and brave and…"

"So what changed?" he demanded. "Why am I suddenly not good enough?" His eyes narrowed. "Is there someone else?" Her reaction was instant.

"NO!" she said sharply. "No one else."

"Snotlout?" he asked.

"UGH! No…" she told him, pulling a face. He frowned.

"And yet you have spent far more time with him than me," he pointed out.

"Fishlegs said the same thing," she murmured. "But I loathe Snotlout. He was just so clingy and intrusive and…acted as if he was my boyfriend, not you." Her blue eyes flicked up but Hiccup said nothing. "Hiccup?"

"I'm not sure there is much more to say," he said tiredly. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Astrid-but the way things have gone…well, I'm not sure if there is any future there. I always believe that actions speak louder than words. And your actions have spoken loud and clear!" She gave a choking sob and shook her head.

"Hiccup-please…no…" she whispered, blinking as her vision blurred with tears. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my heart, my soulmate my…everything…You've always been there, always been there for me…"

"But you weren't there for me, Astrid," he told her in a sad voice, strapping his leg back on. "And not once either. _All the time,_ when I needed you, when care and love and just plain compassion would be in order, you were missing. You weren't there at all for me." She blinked and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Please…" she whispered. "I promise I'll do better. I'll do anything. I'll prove I love you…please…"

"I don't think I can do this," he said. "I'm sorry, Astrid. It's over." And then he rose and walked back to the hotel, leaving her sobbing on the sun lounger. There were tears on his cheeks as well but as he reached the door, he glanced back. She was doubled up, sobbing wildly and then he stared up at the shimmering blue sky-the blue of her eyes. Eyes that he had dreamed of for years, eyes that lit with laughter or humour or...love. Eyes that had been dark with despair when he had said his piece and ended it with the girl he had loved for years. _Over the madness of a couple of days_. Shaking his head, he turned back and walked to her side, crouching down to look into her face. His chest was tight with pain and his throat was thick with sorrow as well as he looked into her tearstained face.

Quietly, he caught her face between his hands, feeling the wetness on his skin. She looked up through her tears.

"Hiccup?" she whispered.

"Hotel restaurant at seven," he told her. "If you aren't there, I'll know it's the end." And then he rose and walked away.


	9. Romance Rescue

**NINE: Romance Rescue**

The twins were shocked when Dagur kicked in the door of their suite. Ruff was snuggled up to Throk and Tuff was lying in his single bed like a corpse, his hands crossed over his chest but all three inhabitants sat up like a shot as Dagur, Fishlegs, Heather and Mala walked in and glared at them.

"Excuse you!" Ruff snarked. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, let me guess…" Tuff began as Heather walked forward and cuffed his head.

"Idiot!" she scolded them. "Have you any idea what you've done?"

"Oh come on!" Tuff protested. "I haven't finished guessing the first one-unless it was one of those rhetocrical questions…"

"Actually, we do require an answer!" Mala told him seriously. "And I am surprised at you, Throk. You have always been so serious and reliable-until this…" The tall, red-haired man frowned.

"I don't understand…" he began, his deep voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hiccup and Astrid!" Heather snapped. "They've split up!"

"WHAT?!" all three sleepers said in shock.

"But how?" Ruff asked.

"And why?" Tuff added.

"Well, some muttonheads-who were asleep in this room-have no recognition that they needed some time together," Fishlegs told them sternly.

"Leaving him in the sea," Dagur added as Fishlegs blushed.

"Stopping Astrid from going after him when he was unhappy," Mala added.

"Not _sending someone_ when you decided to go water skiiing," Dagur added.

"Booking the snorkelling trip and not checking that he was able to go," Heather piped up.

"Not getting off when he was ejected," Fishlegs added sternly.

"Invading their walk when they finally got some private time," Mala told them sharply.

"And insisting we all went to a Club when Hiccup had asked Astrid out for what was clearly a private romantic meal," Heather finished.

"Not to mention abandoning Hiccup when he got punched instead of Snot," Dagur growled.

"Did not!" Ruff protested.

"Tuff-you were the one who shouted RUN!" Heather told the male twin.

"But Snotlout was the one who yelled LEAVE HIM! and dragged Astrid out of the Club," Throk pointed out.

"Snotlout was the one who booked the Snorkelling Trip and promised he had checked everything out," Ruff added.

"He was the one who started the race and kept goading Astrid," Throk continued.

"And he was the one who said we should all go to the Club," Tuff put in.

"And he was the one who made us go water skiing," Ruff admitted. "He booked the boat then came back and told us we had to go now because the guy was fully booked for the rest of the day. It was only when we finished that the guy told us he was free…"

"So we could have gone and got Hiccup and given him the choice," Fishlegs said unhappily.

"It's almost as if he was trying to keep them apart," Tuff commented as Heather and Fishlegs shared a look.

"You know, I think that was exactly what he was doing," Heather realised. "I know Astrid was excited at seeing us again and Hiccup was very generous in buying us all dinner for getting his room back. But when Snot joined us at breakfast, he started to ease Hiccup aside from the moment he arrived. Everything was the opposite of what Hiccup wanted to do. And he's stuck to Astrid like a leech."

"A short muttonheaded leech," Tuff commented unkindly.

"He was determined to try to prise them apart," Fishlegs realised.

"And I think he's succeeded," Dagur said grimly.

"So all we have to do is get him to tell Hiccup and everything will be okay…" Tuff suggested but Mala shook her head.

"Snotlout controlled the situation but Astrid was the one who chose not to spend time with Hiccup," she reminded them. "No matter that she was manipulated, she is supposed to love Hiccup-and when you love someone, you always think about them as much or more than yourself. And throughout this, she's thought of herself first and last."

"Hiccup is devastated and heart-broken," Dagur said, his face troubled. "He does love Astrid and he came here to propose. And we have one day to rescue things. So what are you going to do-because if you don't get out of bed right now, you're gonna be walking home…"

"Hey!" Tuff protested. "No fair!"

"No-what's not fair is you latched onto Astrid and did your best to exclude Hiccup," Fishlegs told them. "So you are going to keep Snotlout busy all day until at least ten."

"You know he'll want to find Astrid and sit by the sea," Ruff pointed out.

"And you know he's the immature self-absorbed lazy unfaithful mutton-headed yak-brained bath-shy irritating creep who was dumped by Minden his prospective fiancee meaning this holiday came up," Heather pointed out. "Astrid told me-and so did Hiccup-on the first night."

"And he came to the Bachelorette party venue his ex-fiancee had booked?" Mala asked incredulously. "That seems most odd."

"Weird if you ask me," Ruff agreed and her eyes narrowed. "You don't think…he wouldn't…?"

"I wouldn't out anything past Snotlout," Fishlegs said firmly. "So you three keep him away from Astrid-while Mala and Heather speak to Astrid and Dagur and I try to find Hiccup." For once, the twins didn't argue.

"You have our super-serious Thorston swear that we are with you in this valorous endeavour!" Tuff announced. Ruff was more practical.

"I'll get the handcuffs," she said.

oOo

Astrid hadn't been difficult to find, for she was sitting despondently by the pool, staring at the almost flat water and intermittently wiping her eyes. Approaching her from the hotel, Heather had felt amazingly uncomfortable since she had never seen Astrid cry before. She paused and glanced back at Mala, who had hung back, citing the fact that she knew the blonde much less well than Heather. So reluctantly, Heather had walked out alone to find her friend.

"Hey," she murmured as she sat next to Astrid. The blonde just nodded.

"I wish…" she mumbled. "I wish I could turn back time and show him that I do care, that I was an idiot. That I love him desperately."

"But not enough to forego having some fun to be with him," Heather told her. She sniffed.

"I know," she sighed, palming her face dry. "And I know I can never make it up. I may have lost the only man I have ever loved, the best man I know…

"Not yet," Heather murmured. "Look, we saw you argue and I can guess what he said. Because he said most of it last night, didn't he?" She nodded. "So is it hopeless?"

"Seven o'clock in the restaurant. Just the two of us. If I'm not there…it's over." Her voice wavered and Heather watched another tear slide down her cheek. "What is wrong with me? I mean, we had an argument, he dumped me…I'm Astrid Hofferson…why do I keep on crying?"

"Because you love him and you think you've lost him," she said wisely, scooched onto Astrid's sun lounger and taking her hand. "You're heart-broken and shattered-and grieving." Astrid nodded, sitting forward and hugging her friend.

"I can't lose him," she whispered. "I want to marry him. We've talked about it, joked about it…even come up with names for kids. Zephyr for a girl and Nuffink for a boy…" Heather burst out laughing.

"Oh Gods-really?" she guffawed as Astrid looked up her brows dipping and eyes sparkling with irritation.

"Yeah-it was so cute and so Hiccup…" she said and her lips stretched into a smile. "He had a perfect explanation about how those names made sense…only he could make it sound reasonable. And I agreed because was him and I wanted him to understand I loved him. I will be the one to carry any children so I promised he could name them…though he agreed that middle names would be more…conventional so the children would have a choice when they were older. And he agreed as well because he's Hiccup. And with a middle name like Horrendous, he never had a chance of changing his name for something better. I offered him my middle name but he sassed that Helena wasn't a traditional Haddock name!"

"That is very Hiccup," Heather commented. "And I think if you actually get a chance to talk, he'll remember why you love each other. Astrid-I can't excuse how you behaved but you are my friend and one thing I do know is that if you lose each other, you will regret it for the rest of your lives." Astrid nodded.

"I really want to show him that I love him…" she sighed.

"You know he's over-reacting," Heather said quietly. Blue eyes widened and Astrid shook her head.

"No," she said definitely. "I really have just pushed him aside and…"

"And you throw aside nearly five years for a couple of days of madness and stupidity on holiday?" Heather asked dryly. "You haven't slept with anyone. You've been thoughtless and selfish but no one died. The problem is that when you went to the beach, you started out looking out for Hiccup-but you forgot he couldn't easily swim and when you finally dragged him into the sea, he was completely humiliated."

"His pride was hurt-that was why he went," Astrid agreed.

"And despite Ruff, you should have been smart enough to go after him and apologise and reassure him-because many of the people there weren't the best to him the he was younger. You know, I think it took a lot of guts to come here and walk around showing his metal leg-because I can tell you, people have stared at him all the time. You know how self-conscious he is. But he knows you love sunny holidays so he came. He wanted you to be happy and relaxed. He wanted everything to be perfect."

"But Snot and the twins were here," Astrid sighed.

"You didn't have to hang with them-but you did-and that hurt his pride as well," Heather pointed out. "You left him alone on your romantic holiday. And the final straw was turning down the romantic dinner he had planned to go clubbing. Helheim, what were you thinking of? And he's so hurt and upset that he won't listen for reason-but he did give you a chance. I think you two need to talk-but you are both too proud and stubborn. We could see that you and he were perfect for one another…but it took almost a year to get you two to admit you both liked each other! But this time, the stakes are much higher."

Astrid stared at her-and then she shook her head.

"At the end of the day, it's my fault," she sighed as Heather rolled her eyes.

"He's not perfect and you both have a hand in it," she admitted. "And yes, you were an idiot and pretty cruel…but he has overreacted. You have this one chance-so you need to smarten up. Come on-I'll come with you and we can get you a new dress for tonight."

"He gave me some beads," she murmured. "I'll wear them…" Heather smiled and rose to her feet, offering her hand.

"That's the spirit," she said as Astrid reluctantly got up and they headed for the exit to the sea front.

oOo

"So it's only a couple of months to the wedding? I can't believe it!" Hiccup said as he and Dagur walked slowly along the Paseo Maritimo, using the line of mature palms to shield them from the hot sun. Dagur nodded with a huge grin, automatically falling into step alongside the tall, lean auburn-haired man. Hiccup was wearing his bush hat, short-sleeved green tee-shirt and shorts, his arms lightly tanned and freckles more obvious. Dagur was in his usual black vest top and shorts.

"You would be more up to date if you came over or even responded to the group chats," Dagur reminded him dryly as Hiccup gave an apologetic chuckle.

"Sorry," he sighed. "My course is hellishly busy, what with the biggest modules all in these last two years-and Astrid's Mom hasn't been well so we visited and looked after her when she had her operation…"

"Group chat doesn't take too much effort," Dagur reminded him. "You know you get obsessed with things, don't you?" Absently, Hiccup nodded.

"One of my worst faults," he admitted. "Dad used to worry when I lived at home and I was swamped in a project…but now Astrid keeps me level. She's busy as well-but at least she fills me in with the news…"

"You think you'd manage without her?" Dagur asked him seriously and he stopped and stared out to sea.

"I don't see how I can carry on…with everything that has happened," he said tightly.

"You know you two are horrible at communication?" Dagur asked him pointedly. "And that includes talking through any issues. Instead, you let any problem fester. You brood. Astrid explodes. And then you lose your temper as well and it all ends up horribly."

"And when did that ever happen?" Hiccup asked his friend as Dagur folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Apart from just now? Snoggletog in Senior Year," he said instantly. "I think you thought you saw Astrid kissing that idiot Junior Gustav, you accused her, she yelled at you and we all had a miserable time until the twins tricked you into that cupboard and wouldn't let the pair of you out until you talked through your differences."

"This is different," Hiccup said. "I was going to propose…"

"And did she know that?" Dagur asked. Sighing, Hiccup shook his head.

"But she knew I wanted to have a special meal with her," he sighed. "I had booked the table and ordered champagne…"

"And you couldn't have deferred to tonight?" Dagur asked him.

"She chose clubbing over me," Hiccup said tightly. "But she's barely spent any time with me on this holiday. I came to spend time with her, away from the course and work so we could just have fun like a normal couple…but going swimming where I can't come, going on an excursion that refuses to take me, going parasailing without me…that kind of defeats the object of going on holiday with anyone. And none of you thought about me either."

"Hiccup-I'm sorry," he sighed. "Mala and I left the group a lot of the time so we could have our own time…I'm sorry Astrid was so thoughtless. But I don't doubt she loves you."

"That's not enough," Hiccup said tightly.

"You mean your pride was hurt and you didn't get round to talking to Astrid before you blew up," Dagur translated with calm insight. "Hiccup-think! This is a couple of days of stupidity. And I can vouch that she hasn't done anything inappropriate with anyone…"

"I never even considered that she did," Hiccup relied immediately. "Astrid is loyal to a fault. It's just…"

"Snotlout," Dagur realised. "You're heartbroken because he's spending all the time with Astrid that you planned to. You know he stands no chance with her-unless you throw her away-and almost certainly not even then. She loves you and she's utterly heartbroken. And from watching him, I'm sure he's trying to separate you. Astrid was thoughtless but you know how active and competitive she is-very much her best and worst qualities. Snot has baited her, challenged her and taunted her all the time and she's so fired up she's desperate to prove him wrong. You know he taunted her that she didn't have the stamina to go clubbing after a day on the beach, that she was just suited for a soppy dinner and then listening to old person music in the pool bar. So when you asked her for dinner, she wanted to prove to Snotlout that she could outlast him…"

"Her need to win is bigger than her common sense," Hiccup sighed. "I do love her…but I have felt so alone and rejected the last three days…I don't think you understand how bad it made me feel…"

"The road isn't always going to be smooth," Dagur told him. "There are going to be bumps and diversions on the way. But if you really care for, if you really love her, you will talk to her and square your differences. You know she has faults-you both do."

"Thanks," Hiccup murmured ironically.

"But you don't communicate-and you can't have a successful relationship if you don't. So swallow your pride, try not to let your anger get in the way and talk to her."

"I already did," Hiccup pointed out. "It was just excuses…"

"But she came to talk to you," Dagur reminded him. "She came because she loves you. Don't tell me you threw it all away, brother?" Hiccup sighed.

"I was angry and disappointed," he admitted. "And a huge part of me wanted to say it was done…but the truth is that I do love her, Dagur. And that part of me is yelling that I have to give her one last chance. So I went back and told her to meet me for dinner at seven in the hotel restaurant. If she doesn't show…I'll know it's over…" Dagur wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Look, brother-I think she'll walk through lava to get to you," he assured her. "Don't throw five years together, many years of friendship and all your future away just for this! Now you can take me to this bar you've been to and…"

A shout sounded, angry and shocked. They both stiffened and across the road and a hundred yards further along, there were two shapes, wrestling with the two men on the battered red scooter for a large blue beach bag. The blonde was hanging on for grim death, despite the passenger punching her face.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup was sprinting up the road as fast as his legs would take him, with Dagur a pace behind. Heather grabbed the bag as well, hanging on as they wrestled-until Hiccup flew in and bore the passenger from the scooter to the ground, punching him in the face and wrenching Astrid's bag free from his grasp. The man fought back but Hiccup was enraged and a second, more powerful punch, laid the attacker out, Dagur punched the driver and kicked the scooter to the ground. Before the would-be mugger could protest, the powerful red-haired man sat on him and waved to the bar owner who popped his head round the corner.

"Call the police!" Dagur commanded. "They attacked our friends and tried to rob her…"

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked breathlessly, scrambling up to crawl to Astrid, who had dropped to her knees. She nodded automatically.

"I think he pulled my shoulder," she murmured, tentatively touching the joint and wincing. "Hiccup?" He smiled.

"I'm here," he assured her. She stared at him, blue eyes wide for a moment-and then she burst into tears. Immediately, he wrapped her in his arms and felt her curl against him, her arms winding around his lean shape. "Shh, shh," he soothed her, feeling tears soak into his tee-shirt. "It's okay, Milady. It's all over now."

"Don' deser' you," she mumbled into his chest. "Been so horrible and selfish…" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed.

"Yes-but you're my Astrid," he murmured. "I know you, faults and all. And I know you'll never repeat that mistake because you love me. And…I don't want my world without you in it either. The last few days, I've tried it. It was pretty miserable." She lifted her head and stared into his kind emerald gaze, her own eyes still swimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry," she said hoarsely.

"So am I," he said honestly. "I was angry and hurt…and a bit jealous." Her eyes widened. "Yeah-jealous of Snotlout. How messed up is that? Because he was getting to be with my girlfriend while I was just left behind, heart-broken. And I know I love you and you love me. I should have made sure we talked."

"I should have thought more," she sighed. "And asked what you wanted, not assumed you should just do what I wanted all the time. I just didn't think I was so selfish." He gave a small smile.

"I'm thinking now," he said.

"You over-think," she cautioned him but he lunged forward and his lips crashed into hers, feeling her respond instantly. Finally, he pulled back, breathing hard. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hmmm…I want more of that thinking…" He tucked her head under his chin and just hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Are you?" she murmured back. Feeling her in his arms once more, his heart soared and all his anxieties melted away. Things sharpened into clarity and his behaviour-and that of Astrid-finally slotted back into context. They certainly had a lot to talk about and work through…but she was worth it. Seeing her in trouble had reminded him what was really important. And here, with her in his arms, everything was right in the world once more.

"I think…we're okay," he told her gently as the sirens of the POLICIA cars started to close.


	10. Pranking Payback

**TEN: Pranking Payback**

"Where's Astrid?" Snotlout demanded as he and the twins headed onto the beach. "I don't see my Babe anywhere." Ruff and Tuff shared a look. They hadn't been paying so much attention before but they were now and both had picked up this fourth reference to Astrid being 'his' on this short walk.

"You know she already has a boyfriend," Ruff pointed out.

"But for how much longer?" he asked snidely. "I mean Princess Hopalong has been sulking all holiday and he will have to concede that I am far the more awesome specimen and deserve to have Astrid."

"I don't think people change who they love just because some short muttonhead thinks they deserve them," Tuff commented. "I believe relationships are based on mutual attraction, a meshing of personalities and shared interests and values."

"Busted," Ruff chuckled. "No mutual attraction, she hates you and you have no shared values."

"We have the same interests-and I'm sure she can learn to love the Snot," he said arrogantly.

"Like Mindy did?" Tuff sniggered. Snotlout halted in his tracks, his brows furrowing in fury.

"How did you…?" he snapped and then he bunched his fists. "Hiccup-that scrawny one-legged loser! I'll fix him…"

"I think you've been trying to do that ever since you arrived," Throk commented from behind them. Snotlout scowled.

"Where is Hiccup?" he demanded.

"No one knows," Ruff admitted.

"He's been sulking and hiding since last night," Tuff added. "Look, you know Astrid loves the sun. She'll be down on the beach soon enough. So all you have to do is have your beautiful bronzed body waiting for her to fall in lust with." Snotlout paused-and then nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I get that. As soon as she claps eyes on my masculine awesomeness, she will forget Useless forever and become mine!" He gestured to the rapidly filling sands. "Get ready, ladies-the Snot is on the beach!"

oOo

Once they have given statements-supported by Eret and the other Bar owners along the front-Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Dagur all headed for Eret's bar, where the congenial bartender had laid on a rather nice bottle of wine or two, chilled sparkling water and a generous selection of warm tapas. The Bazerkir siblings had chatted and Dagur had texted Mala and Fishlegs so the other two had joined them and they had all had a serious chat with Hiccup and Astrid.

But in truth, it hadn't been necessary, for the couple had been talking nonstop through it all. Their serious expressions and low voices showed that they were finally communicating. And though there were pauses, thoughtful expressions and some tears, their friends guessed they would be okay, especially when Astrid tentatively gave Hiccup the gift she had bought him just before she was attacked-a simple necklace with three beads of red, green and black-on a plain brown leather cord which he had put on immediately with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Milady," he murmured and kissed her.

"Awww," Fishlegs squeaked as they both looked up with a shy smile.

"So have you resolved your differences?" Mala asked carefully, her hand twined with Dagur's. Hiccup looked up and nodded.

"I think so," he said seriously, looking over at Astrid. Her eyes were red and there was a bruise on her cheek where she had been punched but she was looking happier, her hand grasping his tightly.

"It was my fault," Astrid admitted honestly.

"But I overreacted and didn't communicate," Hiccup added with a sigh. "I just got more and more angry and hurt."

"And I didn't communicate either," Astrid sighed. "I was selfish and too absorbed in just having fun whatever so I forgot I had the most wonderful man to be here with. And while it was fun to be with the others, I kept turning and looking for Hiccup. Because it wasn't the same without him there. But when we got back and he was grumpy, I just reacted stupidly. So it is my fault."

"It's both our fault," he insisted as Fishlegs raised his hands.

"Okay, please don't start arguing again about whose fault it was," he said swiftly. "It's just good to have you two talking again…" Astrid looked downcast but Hiccup leaned close and nuzzled her cheek, stealing a small kiss.

"I think…we've learned our lesson," he admitted.

"You know that Snotlout was trying to split you two up?" Heather asked directly and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"That miserable backstabbing creep," he muttered. "I gave him a chance so he wouldn't be alone on holiday after his girlfriend dumped him and we thwarted him stealing our room…and he tries to break Astrid and I up?"

"Helped by me being a muttonhead," Astrid murmured.

"Okay-so you didn't help…but Snotlout can be pretty sneaky and astonishingly manipulative when he tries…" Hiccup reminded her.

"Yeah…for an immature self-absorbed lazy unfaithful mutton-headed yak-brained bath-shy irritating creep," she said sharply. He chuckled.

"I think we should get cards printed with that on," he suggested.

"Personally I think we should get him drunk and get it tattooed on him," Astrid muttered darkly. Hiccup burst out laughing.

"That would be extremely mean…" he murmured as he fished out his phone and began to text. "But just in case…"

"What are you plotting, Babe?" Astrid asked him.

"I couldn't possibly say," he murmured. "But Snotlout is out with the twins…" Astrid swatted his shoulder.

"You wouldn't…" she murmured but he gave a smirk.

"Of course _I_ wouldn't," he said smugly. "But the twins might…"

oOo

Snotlout fell asleep in the sun on his front, leaving the twins with an almost-dilemma. Responsible, caring friends would rub sun cream on their friend's exposed back to prevent him burning…but twins, while friends, were the kind of friend you never turned your back on, let alone fell asleep on. And they were feeling guilty that they may have hurt two of their friends-especially Ruff, who had been secretly happy when Hiccup and Astrid had finally got together.

"Well, brother Nut…what shall we do with this unexpected but welcome opportunity for mischief?" she asked her twin as Tuff rubbed his hands in glee and grabbed the sunblock.

"You know we can't resist this," he replied. "The only question is what?"

The pair shared a look and then squabbled over the cream until Ruff found another tube in her rucksack. They shared a glance.

"Ready…"

"…steady…"

"…GO!" they whispered and began to squirt.

Five minutes later, they stared at their work.

"I think we've got them all done very well," Tuff commented but his sister frowned.

"Muttonhead!" she hissed. "There are only FOUR Teletubbies!" Tuff grinned.

"Well, if there's a Tinky-Winky…that's one's just Snotty Winky," he said, staring at the obscene shape beside the very wobbly outline of the largest Teletubby. Ruff rolled her eyes.

"You have to ruin everything," she sighed as her phone vibrated. "But too late to mess with it now. If we wake him, they'll get blurred…and he won't have his Teletubbies plus one!" Then she peered at the screen and grinned, then showed it to her brother. His eyes widened.

"I knew it!" he hissed. "Hiccy has finally come over to the dark side. Time for the full Loki…"

"Okay…so what do we do with this?" she asked as they shared an excited huddle then glanced at the helpless shape of Snotlout, who was now snoring.

"I think we should let him cook for a bit…and then I saw a tattoo parlour down the road," Tuff murmured. "You watch him while I go and have a word with the artiste to see if he is willing to do a very special tattoo for our friend…"

oOo

Settling by the pool, Astrid had felt happier than she could express. Hiccup had settled by her, under a parasol that covered them both and their friends had found beds close by. Sure, her shoulder felt hot and painful from the wrench to hang onto her bag and her face was aching from the punch but it was all worth it to be here with the man she loved, free of muttonheads and people who didn't understand that they wanted time together as a couple. Hiccup had shed his tee-shirt and sandals and was lying back, smiling as she deliberately fished out her phone and deleted every photo from the holiday after the first evening, when they had gone out with the friends who had helped them get back their room. After that-she hated who she had been and erasing every image was one gesture to show Hiccup how sorry she was. Then, shyly, she moved over and sat on the edge of the lounger.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up and she nodded.

"Would…would you like to come swimming?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"Milady, you know I love the water…" he reminded her, reaching down and carefully removing his leg. "Is this what you want to do?" She smiled.

"I want to do anything that means I get to spend time with you," she reminded him with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her, pushed himself up to his leg and threw them both into the pool. Astrid shrieked as she hit the water and then the pair separated, Hiccup stroking away and surfacing, tossing his messy hair off his face and laughing and Astrid swimming up and casting around for him.

"You swine!" she yelled, splashing him and he laughed, swimming backwards as she thrashed towards him, pain shooting through her shoulder as she swam. She winced-and immediately Hiccup stopped laughing and swam strongly to her side.

"Milady? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. She gave a wan smile.

"My shoulder is really hurting," she murmured. Then she gave a self-deprecating smile. "My own fault. Justice, I think, for my behaviour." He floated opposite her, resting a hand gently on her cheek.

"I never wanted this to happen to you," he murmured as she smiled, then splashed him. "Hey!"

"I'm gonna get you for soaking me!" she said, splashing him again, then ducking under the surface to avoid his retaliation. He dived after her and they both surfaced, splashing and giggling. Fishlegs raised his beer and smiled over his shades.

"This is what we should have been doing all holiday," he commented, glancing over to Heather. She smiled and nodded, turning the page in her book. "Not listening to those muttonheads!"

"They're a good couple," she agreed, watching them kiss, gently floating. "Maybe after this we could consider going away again-just us and them?" Fishlegs nodded.

"I'd like that," he agreed. "Maybe we could book in for summer next year?" Heather chuckled.

"That gets my vote," she admitted. "But first we need to survive this year. I wonder how the twins are getting on?"

oOo

"I'M SUNBURNT!" Snotlout yelped, glaring at the twins who were laughing their heads off. Throk, who was standing behind him, was smothering a smirk as he caught a sight of the white shapes standing starkly out against the man's bright red back.

"Whoops," Ruff said, sniggering.

"Whoops? Is that all you got?" Snotlout snarked back.

"Look, we're really sorry," Tuff offered. "We were playing rock-scissors-paper and we got distracted…" Snotlout frowned.

"How long were you playing for?" he asked irritably.

"Two hours," Tuff admitted. "We kept drawing."

"Muttonheads," Snotlout sneered. "Now I look like half a lobster."

"A very short lobster," Ruff commented.

"Look, we can make it up to you," Tuff offered. "Let's all get a tattoo!"

"Tattoos are definitely the mark of a confident and determined individual," Throk added.

"Chicks dig ink, right?" Snotlout commented, looking over at Ruff. There was a pause and the female twin grinned, crossing her fingers behind her back as she spoke.

"If I didn't already have Throk, I'd definitely go for a tattooed Snot," she told him as he visibly puffed up. Completely missing the waves of sun-worshippers sitting up, pointing and laughing at him, he grabbed his vest and pulled on his shades.

"Then let's go make Snotlout even awesomer," he said and strode off towards the road. Ruff glanced up at Throk, trying not to laugh at the sight of four white Teletubbies and one definitely-not-Teletubby receding as the man strode across the sands.

"You think he has any idea what he has let himself in for?" she asked. The tall red-haired man shook his head.

"I think…his delusional self-belief that he is attractive is going to make him an ideal victim of your scheme," he said in his deep voice.

"Translated: one inked muttonhead coming up," Tuff grinned and ran off after the stocky man.

oOo

Relaxing in their room after the day by the pool had been so much better than Hiccup could have imagined, his beautiful and fierce girlfriend teasing him about his mild sunburn-despite the factor 50 he had slathered on. Both had showered and Astrid had gently rubbed aftersun into his sunburn while he had expertly massaged her sore shoulder-and then they had settled on the balcony with nice chilled lemonades from the mini-fridge to gaze over the sea. No words were needed as the serenity of the scene washed over them, balm on the wounds of earlier. Stealing a glance at her boyfriend, Astrid tentatively stretched her hand out and his fingers brushed against his, feeling them lace with hers.

"You know, this is what I imagined when we booked," he admitted quietly. "Not any of the other stuff. The chance to be with you, here in a beautiful resort away from home and all the pressures of work and study and family…"

"Except the pressures followed us," Astrid sighed, sipping her drink. "And family that no one wanted." Hiccup chuckled.

"I may've suggested the twins could prank Snotlout all they wanted…and passed on your suggestion," he told her.

"Oh?"

"The idea that his ex-girlfriend's opinion of him should be indelibly inked onto him," he explained with a wry grin. Her eyes widened at the mental image.

"You know, I doubt he would even understand what had happened," she murmured. Hiccup chuckled.

"Actually, I think he would," he pointed out. "Occasionally, he has flashes of self-awareness-usually at the most inconvenient moment." He paused. "I mean, sometimes, he's fun and amusing and can be a good team member…but it seems to be pretty infrequent. And usually only when there's something in it for him…"

"Oh?"

"Case in point: he was being a complete bastard to me in Freshman Year at High School and then…well, then there was the accident and Mom was killed," he said quietly. "I was completely miserable, a scrawny teen with few friends, more bullies and down a leg and a mother. And Dad thinks bringing my cousin over will cheer me up. Like that was every going to happen…" Immediately, she rested her hand on his and he managed a wan smile.

"I'm here," she soothed him.

"And he was the last person I wanted to see-but he was alright," Hiccup admitted. "He was fun and cheered me up…but it was all because Dad and Uncle Spite were there watching. When we were back at school, he shoved me face-first into the toilet and hissed that I was a disgrace to the family."

"Thor, that's shitty," Astrid agreed.

"Luckily for me, Uncle Spite transferred him to Raven Point Athletic Academy soon after," Hiccup admitted. "And then things got better…though you had already started talking to me and I knew then that you were the person I wanted to ask to be my girlfriend…if only you hadn't been so beautiful, smart, sassy…completely out of my league, in fact." She leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"So what changed your mind?" she asked.

"Because why _should_ you be out of my league?" he answered honestly. "I was smart and sassy as well. I was a student like you. And I couldn't help losing a leg. Not like I just left it on the bus and forgot to pick it up when I got off…" She swatted his shoulder.

"Mr Sasscup-that is precisely the reason why I love you," she reminded him with a broad grin.

"Oh, thank Thor-I was worried that I was hallucinating," he teased her. She sipped her lemonade again.

"Would you go away with Fish and Heather?" she asked him thoughtfully and he smiled.

"I would like that," he admitted. "But the others? Oh, definitely not! Or at least, only if we knew what we getting into. But for a relaxing break-never again!"

"You read my mind," she said. "Now shall we get ready for dinner? I believe you said if I wasn't there, it was over?"

"That was so this morning-before our friends managed to get us talking…" he sassed back as he was interrupted by a hammering on the door.

"USELESS!" Snotlout yelled, hammering hard in the door. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"What the…?" Hiccup muttered, rising.

"I KNOW YOU WERE TO BLAME!" Snotlout shouted. "THE TWINS WOULD NEVER KNOW THAT PHRASE OR SPELL IT CORRECTLY!"

"Busted," Astrid whispered.

"SO I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE AS ANNOYING A NIGHT AS I'M HAVING!" Snotlout yelled and Hiccup saw the door knob rattle. There was a grinding noise-and then the door knob fell inwards, leaving the naked bolt protruding. "GET OUT OF THAT!" he shouted and walked off. Hiccup tried to grasp it-but the bolt came away in his hand as well. Astrid was at his side in a moment.

"Why that short little miserable…" she began. But Hiccup was more pragmatic.

"We're trapped," he said.


	11. Final Flourish

**ELEVEN: Final Flourish**

"This is ridiculous," Astrid growled, staring at the handleless door. "How could that muttonhead manage to trap us in this room?"

"I told you he shows flashes intelligence at the most annoying moments," Hiccup sighed, banging his fists against the wood. There was no movement and he bowed forward in exasperation as Astrid walked to the telephone by the bed and dialled Reception.

"Hello? This is room 814. Our door lock is broken and we're trapped in our room. Could you send up a maintenance man please?" She paused. "HOW LONG?"

Hiccup glanced over at her and she sighed. "How long?" he mouthed.

"Three hours," she replied and he stared.

"We'll miss our last night," he murmured and walked to her side.

"Please-can't you do anything sooner?" Astrid begged and then she sagged and nodded. "Thank you anyway." She hung up and he guessed the answer, wrapping his arms around her body to comfort her.

"At least we're together," he murmured but she closed her eyes.

"He's managed to ruin your meal plans both nights," she whispered and then she looked up. "He's ruined our holiday and almost broke us apart. So no-he isn't winning this! Get ready!" she ordered him. "He is NOT ruining our last night." She reached for her phone and began to type furiously. "Our friends have not helped us much this holiday-so they can make up for it now. Hiccupella-you will go to the restaurant!" He started laughing.

"Thor-Hiccupella-is that even a thing?" he chuckled and then fashioned a small bow. "As Milady Godmother Astrid commands," he added.

"You know, I don't mind being a Fairy Godmother," she admitted. "Though they always get really over-the-top sparkly outfits…"

"You know, when you think of Godmother, you think sparkly but if you say God_father,_ you instantly think sinister man in a suit with a horse's head in your bed…"

"Which is really unhygienic!" Astrid commented. "Your point?"

"This is the Twenty-First Century," he pointed out. "Why shouldn't you have a Fairy Godfather?" She stared at him and burst out laughing.

"Oh my Thor," she giggled. "Can you imagine Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appearing and up poofs Marlon Brandon in a tiara making her an offer she couldn't refuse!" He started laughing as well.

"Well, that would definitely be the adult version!" he chuckled. "So what have you got in mind?" She grabbed her phone as it beeped and smiled.

"Get ready-because we are getting out of here," she told him.

So they changed and got ready to go out. Hiccup chose his beige chinos and a white short-sleeved shirt with Astrid's gift around his neck and his sensible leather shoes on. Astrid wore her new purchase, a white spaghetti-strapped above knee dress with tiny blue flowers embroidered around the hem, her sparkly sandals and Hiccup's beads around her neck. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup? Astrid?" Fishlegs's voice came through the door. "Are you in there?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Still trapped."

"Stand back!" came Dagur's voice. "We'll have you out…" Hiccup was opening his mouth to protest that he didn't want to have to pay to replace the door when there was a huge thud. He heard Dagur curse and Fishlegs groan. Another four impacts shuddered the door but it remained firm.

"Typical," Astrid huffed, folding her arms. "We would have to have the sturdiest door on the Costa Del Dragon!"

"So I guess we're remaining trapped," Hiccup said ironically.

"Not for much longer," Dagur's voice corrected him. "We have a plan B. Go out onto your balcony."

"I'm not jumping," Hiccup said firmly. "Astrid and I are good now so…"

"Thor, you are so stubborn," Dagur said in exasperation. "Go out onto the balcony! NOW!" He sighed.

"Okay," Hiccup conceded and turned round-to find the twins waiting there. His eyes widened.

"We are here to conduct you to safety," Ruff said. Eyes wide, Hiccup backed up a step.

"Oh no-I am not plunging to my death…" he protested as Astrid started laughing.

"What happened to my fearless daredevil boyfriend?" she asked.

"He wants to live!" Hiccup protested as Dagur swung round from Fishlegs and Heather's balcony.

"I won't let either of you fall," the buff man promised.

"You know I am missing an ankle and Astrid's hurt her shoulder?" Hiccup checked as he walked out to greet them. "Neither of us are the best suited to be swinging from balcony to balcony…"

"But it's so easy!" Tuff said and jumped up onto the rail. "Just like…" And then he overbalanced. Almost seeing things in slow motion, Astrid watched in horror as Ruff screamed but just as quickly, Hiccup threw himself forward and grabbed Tuff's ankle, feeling the wrench as the man's fall was arrested. Grimacing in pain as Tuff dangled by one ankle over an eight storey drop, Hiccup glanced over for help. Immediately, Dagur lunged forward and helped haul the male twin up.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes-and it was AWESOME!" Tuff yelled. Ruff flung a hug around him.

"I refuse to spend any of my life doing anything on my own ever again!" she said tearfully. "I nearly lost you!" There was a moment where Tuff suddenly looked serious.

"One day, you may," he murmured. "But you do have Throkster and our friends and they will look after you, Sister Nut, if fate decides I head to Valhalla before you. Unless of course we both die together in a flaming fireball of twisted metal and exploding gas…" Ruff swiped her eyes.

"I'd like that," she said. Hiccup grimaced and rubbed his shoulder.

"And now Astrid and I have matching shoulders," he grumbled as the twins threw a double hug around him.

"Just as long as it isn't matching legs as well," Astrid commented as the twins squeezed Hiccup.

"Thorston sandwich!" Ruff announced. Hiccup looked alarmed and cast a helpless gaze at Astrid, who started giggling.

"It's okay, Babe-I had one on the…never mind," she reassured him. "Just go with the flow…" He sighed as the twins released him.

"We're sorry," Ruff whispered. "And thank you for saving my idiot brother."

"Yeah-and as part of our life debt, we will move in with you, little Hiccy, and serve your needs until we repay our debt!" Tuff added seriously. Hiccup yelped.

"Agh! No…" he said hastily. "Look, we've had problems due to the presence of extraneous people when Astrid and I just want to be together. The two of us. Alone. Get us to the restaurant and I will count us as even." Both twins looked immensely disappointed.

"Are you sure we can't risk your life over the balcony…maybe drop you a little…so we have repaid our debt?"

"NO!" Hiccup said urgently. "Look, you do that and I'll set Astrid on you!" Both the twins backed up.

"Okay," Tuff said immediately. "No need to be mean! We'll do Dagur's plan-help you into Fishlegs' and Heather's room and then ensure Snotlout doesn't cause any more trouble." Astrid grinned.

"I like that plan," she said as the twins wedged the chairs and table against the rail and then clambered up. Dagur swung across and then signalled as Fishlegs leaned over and waved.

"You ready?" he asked and Hiccup nodded, then offered Astrid his hand. She climbed up onto the chair-and then paled, seeing the drop. She shook her head.

"No…" she whispered. "Babe…I-I…" Hiccup clambered up and stood on the chair by her, taking her hand.

"You know I won't allow you to fall," he said, staring into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and trembled. "You know…ever since Uncle Finn…" she murmured He tightened his grasp on her hand.

"Astrid-I know you are brave and fearless. Trust me," he urged her. Mesmerised, she allowed his calm voice to soothe her and then she tightened her grasp on him. Ruff and Tuff stood by as Dagur inched across and grabbed the dividers between the balconies. Hiccup helped Astrid up and she froze, her eyes searching for him and he stood unsteadily to hold her hand tightly.

"Babe?" she asked shakily.

"Move your leg across," he told her evenly. "Dagur has you."

"No turning back," she breathed. "And…" She glanced over at Hiccup, recalling his words from the morning…

_I'll do anything. I'll prove I love you…please…_

_Hotel restaurant at seven. If you aren't there, I'll know it's the end._

"For you-because I love you," she murmured-and then she nodded. Immediately, she felt the powerful man's hand on her waist as she stretched her leg over and found the ledge. Dagur swung her over with a scream and dumped her in Fishlegs's arms.

"Now your turn," Dagur said as Hiccup patted his pockets, checked he had everything he needed and clambered up, feeling the twins' iron grasps hold him steady and passing him across via Dagur to collapse forward into Fishlegs's sure grasp. The husky man was very powerful and safely dropped Hiccup into the seat next to the trembling Astrid.

"Let's never do that again," he said in a shaky voice.

"I completely agree with that," Astrid said faintly-then looked up in distress. "My purse…" Ruff appeared, grinning, and handed the purse over.

"I saw it on the bed," she explained. "We don't want anything else to ruin your evening."

"Including us," Tuff admitted. "So we're gonna escort you down to the restaurant to prevent any short.."

"…immature…" Ruff continued.

"…self-absorbed…" Dagur put in.

"…lazy…" Heather added.

"…unfaithful…" Fishlegs interjected.

"…mutton-headed…" Astrid offered.

"…yak-brained…" Hiccup continued.

"…bath-shy irritating creeps…" Tuff listed.

"…AKA Snotlout," Ruffnut grinned.

"…intercepting you," Tuff concluded. Finally Hiccup relaxed.

"Thanks," he said and then he looked sternly round the room. "And why?" Dagur glanced over to the twins and then everyone looked ashamed.

"Because we realised that we were being unfair to you," Fishlegs said. "In fact we were horrible and thoughtless and selfish. We did everything without thinking of everyone in the group-and none of us pulled Snotlout up or challenged him! We only realised how much we had hurt you when we realised that we had helped Snotlout almost break you two apart. So we have to beg your forgiveness. And we promise to be better supportive, thoughtful friends from now on…if you'll give us a chance?"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Ruff whined, dropping to her knees and clasping her hands in a begging gesture. Tuff copied her.

"What she said," he added. "Wait, what did we do wrong now?"

"Everything," Ruff told him and sighed. "I know we're wild and enjoy chaos and pranking and laughs and everything…but we do understand a bit. And we didn't mean to hurt you."

"Though the leg thing was cruel," Astrid pointed out. Tuff sighed.

"Yeah…and we are sorry…especially when you saved my life. You couldn't have done that if I hadn't given your leg back, could you?" he asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Um…no…" Hiccup said warily as Tuff began to determinedly walk forward on his knees, his arms spread wide.

"Come here, Hiccy my hero…" he began but Hiccup leapt up.

"And…we're going to be late," he said quickly before Tuff could hug him again. Then he offered Astrid his hand. "Astrid? Do you want to forgive them?" She stared into his eyes.

"That is entirely up to you," she said honestly. "I have no right to say anything with the way I behaved." His hand tightened on hers.

"I think…I will be able to forgive you…provided you let us have our meal in peace," he said. "Snotlout…I'm not so sure." Astrid leaned close.

"I agree," she whispered. Fishlegs, Dagur, Heather and the twins threw a huge hug around them and Hiccup just sighed, as he was squashed once more.

"And now...AIR! It's time to go..." he gasped as they finally released them. He grabbed Astrid's hand and they headed for the door, listening carefully and then warily turning the handle-but this time, the door opened and they emerged into the hallway. The others followed with Throk and Mala coming from the twins' room, where they had hatched the plan. Mala carefully placed a flower in Astrid's hair while Throk gave Hiccup the once over and then gave a satisfied nod.

"Good luck," he said in his serious voice as they fell in step as well, escorting the couple down to the restaurant-thought the elevator ride was rather cramped. Hiccup was steadfastly not looking at Astrid because he had the sudden feeling he would burst out laughing. Their friends seemed very invested in seeing them reunited and reconciled and Hiccup found their new-found zeal touching and mildly ridiculous, though part of him wished they hadn't been so thoughtless in the first place and that things hadn't developed as catastrophically as they had.

_But I probably did overreact and didn't communicate,_ he admitted privately. _And they are trying to make amends. What's done is done and in the past-and they are trying. So I can either brood and make myself more angry and miserable by focussing on what has passed or look forward to this dinner with Astrid and the perfect end to the holiday. And of course, celebrating that we are, in fact, still alive…_

He felt Astrid's hand in his as they emerged into the lobby and walked across the gleaming space towards the restaurant where a familiar stocky shape in a black vest and shorts was arguing with the elegant and spotless shape of the Maitre d'. Hiccup sighed and approached.

"But I know for a fact they're not coming so why can't you just give me their table?" Snotlout argued as the man looked past him and smiled at Hiccup.

"Ah, sir-perfectly on time," he said, ignoring the fact that the couple were ten minutes late. Scowling, Snotlout turned round and gaped in utter shock.

"YOU!" he yelled. "How did you get out of your room? I made sure the lock was broken so there was no way…" There was a pause as the Maitre d' waved over at the porter from the front door.

"Excuse me, sir-but are you responsible for deliberately vandalising this gentleman's room?" he asked. Instantly, Snotlout gave a false grin.

"Of course not…I was just joking…" he gabbled.

"Yes," Hiccup said sternly. "He dismantled the handle on our door so it was impossible to get out." He paused and looked at the group standing by the lifts, with Tuff giving a double thumbs-up. "Fortunately our friends had a crazy, dangerous and awesome plan to enable us to be here for our reservation." The Maitre d' gave a wide smile.

"Let me conduct you to your table, sir," he said with a smile but snapped his fingers and the porter grabbed Snotlout.

"Ow ow ow ow sunburn!" he whined.

"And please take this gentleman to reception where he can discuss the matter with Sven Svenson the Duty Manager and we can ensure he pays for the damage he has maliciously caused to the door of room 814," the Maitre d' continued before he turned away. Hiccup raised a hand and walked purposefully back towards his cousin.

"Snot-I took pity in you because you were alone and dumped-but you repaid me by trying to split Astrid and I up. I guess you overheard the others talking about our date-and its importance. You are a twisted, spineless and heartless coward but you have failed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Snotlout protested. "I mean, you are late so you really should be dumping her…" Hiccup's fist balled and he stiffened.

"Mindy was right and you got away lightly when she dumped you. So I hope when you get what's truly coming to you, it will hurt. A lot. As much as I have been hurt by your scheming these last couple of days. And finally, I have to say this. You, Snotlout Gary Jorgensen, are dead to me."

"What?" Snotlout asked, not quite understanding.

"You. Are. Dead. To. Me! I no longer consider you family! I will no longer acknowledge your existence from here onwards! So don't bother to come round at Snoggletog or New Year or Bork Day-because I-and Dad-will slam the door in your smug, irritating face!"

"You cannot do that to me!" Snotlout yelled. "I'm a far better Viking than you will ever be. If anyone is kicked out of the family, it should be you! I mean, you're skinny, one-legged, pathetic… Face it, Useless-she's too good for you!"

Quick as a flash, Hiccup swung, his fist crashing into Snotlout's face and the stocky man went down, taking the porter with him. The twins cheered.

"Thor's Mighty Hammer!" Tuff whooped.

"Meets Snot's paper jaw!" Ruff added, high-giving Throk. The porter scrambled up and hauled off his dazed cousin as the Maitre d' led Hiccup and Astrid straight to a table for two with unimpeded views of the sea, right on the edge of the balcony overlooking the pool. The sun was setting but the air was warm and waiters buzzed around, pouring bottled sparkling water and serving crusty bread rolls and pats of ice-cold butter. Hiccup glanced at the wine list but grinned.

"I believe you have a chilled bottle of Verve Cliquot with my name on it," he said calmly as the waiter smiled.

"A wise choice when dining with such a beautiful woman," he said and bowed slightly. Astrid smiled.

"Wow-I even get complimented by the waiters," she said.

"And me," Hiccup added chivalrously, staring into her eyes. "You look stunning, Astrid." She glanced up at their room and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"I almost didn't come," she admitted. "Only the fact that you were there-and that I had to come to prove I loved you-made me do it." She glanced up again. "I actually feel weird, thinking that I stepped over that gap with just you and Dagur standing by me."

"I'm proud of you," he told her. "My brave, fierce Valkyrie…" Her face fell.

"I am so sorry," she said again. "I have been the biggest idiot in the history of…everything." Hiccup smiled.

"You know, I think my cousin has you beaten hands-down in that-and no, you are not to compete with him over that!" he told her sternly. "But yes, you were thoughtless and unkind…but I don't think that will ever happen again. because I know you love me, Astrid-and I love you. And everyone is allowed to make one major mistake in their life…as long as they learn from it. And I didn't talk either. So it was partly my fault." She blinked.

"I really don't deserve you," she said quietly but he glanced up at the balconies on the eighth floor and smiled, acknowledging the lengths she had gone to so they could still have their date.

"I really think you do," he told her as the pop of a champagne cork sounded and the waiter began to pour.

oOo

"How's it going?" Fishlegs whispered as the friends all sat in the bar eating tapas and watching the date. Heather craned her neck to peer between the leaves of a large umbrella plant.

"Well, they have had starters, main and dessert and are now drinking coffee," she reported. "Astrid looks really happy and hasn't stopped smiling and Hiccup looks so relaxed."

"We have been complete idiots," Dagur told them, sitting with Mala on his lap and rubbing noses with her. "Haven't we, my Mala-poosey-woosey?" She blushed.

"You certainly haven't acted like a friend towards him…until today," she commented. "But I was proud how you and the others responded when they needed your help!" The twins nodded thoughtfully.

"It's fun to be crazy and awesomely dangerous but Hiccup and Astrid are our friends and Hiccy never hesitated to help us in school," Ruff admitted.

"I feel bad about the leg thing," Tuff admitted. "Especially when Hiccy saved my life." He sighed. "You know, we gotta prank the Helheim out of Snotster for egging us on…"

"Even though we were the ones who did it," Ruff reminded him.

"Snotman was the person who uploaded pictures of Hiccy onto the net," Throk added, reaching for a stuffed olive. Heather nodded.

"And he's still not showed any remorse," Heather added.

"Though he has been forced to pay for the damage to their door he has caused," Fishlegs said. Heather turned and looked at the twins.

"Listen carefully," she said sternly. "I want you to prank Snotlout every way you can think of! _Every way_. So that at least he can understand what it is like to have a miserable time. And my only regret is that he's only got tonight to endure…" The twins shared a look and Ruff grabbed Throk.

"We can make one night of being comprehensively Loki'd feel like an entire holiday," she promised.

"Come on!" Tuff said eagerly. "I have at least three brilliant ideas!"

"Hey-those were my ideas!" Ruff protested as they receded, still arguing. Mala nudged Dagur, gesturing at Hiccup.

"He's reaching into his pocket," she said.

oOo

"Astrid," Hiccup said, grasping her hand. She looked up, pensive. It had been a lovely meal, a perfect time that she had denied herself having by being so stupid. And it was their last night, for their flight was in the morning. She gave a smile as she felt his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.

"Yes, Babe?" she asked him quietly. He smiled and rested the little box on the table.

"I bought this for you," he said. There was a soft gasp and her eyes widened. Then she shook her head.

"I-I don't deserve it," she said quietly. "The way I treated you…"

"Astrid Helena Hofferson, you are the most amazing, brave, fierce, hotheaded, smart, sassy, caring woman I know," he told her. "And yes, you weren't caring or considerate the last couple of days…but we all make mistakes. I wasted years before I even spoke up. We've had misunderstandings before. And we're both stubborn and strong-willed…"

"Really selling this, Babe," she murmured as he flashed a slightly lopsided grin at her, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"I think we needed this," he told her honestly. "I think we both needed to learn what was important and what we meant to each other. I let myself be pushed aside, I bottled up my anger and frustration and didn't say what I meant."

"While I was selfish and inconsiderate and uncaring," she said. "Thor, I sound horrible…"

"Parts of the past few days were," he admitted. "But in life, things happen for a reason. I nearly lost you."

"I think I nearly lost _you_," she corrected him. "But you're the most important person in my life. And I'm almost totally hopeless at showing it…"

"But you faced your fear of heights," he reminded her. "You stepped over an eight storey drop because I asked you to, if you wanted to be with me. No hesitation. And when I felt your hand close around mine, it felt right."

"I couldn't imagine my world without you in," she admitted. "And I was so stupid. So if I had to face my greatest fear to prove my love to you, I would." He smiled.

"Though I think we should make a rule from now on that messing around on balconies is not allowed," he told her. She smiled, dipping her head as his warm hand tightened on hers slightly.

"There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid," she agreed as he smiled.

"Whatever it means-though I couldn't cope with a repetition of this holiday-and whatever we want it to mean, we should always be there for one another. And you were in parts…"

"But you were all the time-especially when I was attacked," she admitted. "Seeing you come running when I was hanging onto the bag was like all my Snoggletogs coming a once."

"So I bear a resemblance to the AllFather, bringing goodies for under the tree?" Hiccup teased her. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Very serious," she reminded him, though her eyes were serious. "No matter what had happened, you were the first to come help me. You punched out the guy attacking me…" He nodded.

"You know I would do anything for you," he said. "And I know everyone makes mistakes. It's part of being human. What matters…is how you deal with your mistake, how you learn and grow and move forward. That you become better than you were and never repeat that mistake again." She nodded as he carefully flipped the box open. A diamond solitaire gleamed.

"Hiccup…"

"I thought this was impossible yesterday…that I had lost you…but you're still the girl I love," he admitted. "And maybe it's the view or the champagne or the near-death experience but I forgive you. I love you."

"So sappy, Babe," she smiled. "But you don't have to. I don't deserve you after this…" He gave his lopsided smile.

"Maybe my heart isn't listening," he admitted, glancing up and seeing Griselda sitting by the bar. She raised her Martini and gave a small nod of approval. "So Astrid, my ferocious, stubborn Valkyrie-I want to ask…will you marry me?" he said quietly, staring into her eyes with absolute conviction. The restaurant had fallen silent and the waiters were waiting with bated breath.

"I don't deserve, it," she told him quietly.

"Maybe-but I want to become engaged to you," he told her calmly. "Maybe you can think of it as marking my territory so no mutton-headed former kin come near you." She smiled.

"That…makes sense," she sighed. "But how can you trust me when I behaved so badly?" His eyes glowed with his emotions.

"Because under the stupid girl who was so thoughtless is the girl I love, the girl who called me first when I lost Mom and my leg. The girl who spent time sitting in hospital with me during my revisions. The girl who agreed to be my girlfriend and asked my why it had taken so long to ask. The girl who matches me perfectly. My soul mate. I know this isn't the surprise I planned but it is still what I want-if you still do?"

She curled her hands around his and gave a small nod, her face lighting with a smile of joy.

"Yes," she said as a cheer rang through the restaurant.


	12. Homeward Bound

**TWELVE: Homeward Bound**

The rest of the evening had been perfect, another bottle of champagne donated by the Maitre d' in recognition of the Proposal and the best seat in the house as they settled by the pool and listened to the band. And they had played various songs including _Dancing Queen_-at Hiccup's request-and _Back For Good_, which Astrid had hesitantly sung for Hiccup, backed by the band. At the end, there had been a round of applause and Hiccup had kissed her and nodded in agreement of the musical apology. The couple had drunk coffee and soft drinks-as well as liqueurs that Griselda had sent them-and danced to the band, usually romantic numbers where dancing just consisted of holding one another and swaying gently, savouring each other's closeness.

Snotlout had tried to interfere but someone-astonishingly Fishlegs-had shoved him into the pool 'by accident'. Furious and dripping, he had been led away by the Assistant Manager who wanted to speak to him about his extremely large room bill-which the twins were laughing helplessly at. When he arrived back in his room, he found four crates of bottled water and seventy hotel special dressing gowns placed diligently on his bed as requested. The argument about the bill had gone on long after the others had retired to bed.

Hiccup and Astrid found flowers and fruit in their room with a card bearing their friends' apologies. There was also a voucher for a Parasailing Experience back in Berk the following weekend to allow the couple to try the sport together rather than have Hiccup never try it and Astrid's only experience be the one with Snot. Smiling, the couple had laughed at the gesture and nodded before carefully packing their bags and just leaving out their clothes and wash bags for the morning. And then they had gone out onto the balcony and sat together, finishing off the champagne and enjoying the peaceful and beautiful scene.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," she said softly. "I really do mean it, Hiccup. This is just…perfect…and I almost threw it away."

"We both did," he admitted.

"And Zephyr and Nuffink," she reminded him. He burst out laughing.

"You remembered," he chuckled. She nodded.

"I mean those are the most Hiccup names ever-but they are so right," she confessed.

"You don't have to use them," he reminded her but she nodded.

"I know-but we agreed-and I kind of like them…because they are quirky and unique just like you…and any child we have would definitely be as well," she countered. Her solitaire gleamed on her finger as she clasped his hand.

"Is that a suggestion?" he teased her.

"Not until after we've graduated, Babe!" she retorted and gently punched his shoulder. He clutched the point of impact.

"Oh the pain!" he groaned theatrically. "Beating up a poor man who hurt himself stopping a muttonhead falling off his balcony…"

"This balcony, in fact," she reminded him and kissed him on the lips. "My hero…" He gently rubbed noses with her, his eyes pensive.

"You know, I had this holiday all planned," he confessed. "In my mind, I could see us by the pool, swimming, parasailing, walking down the Promenade…and having those romantic meals. It was perfect…but everything that happened wasn't anywhere near that. And I think I got more and more frustrated as well as jealous and angry and hurt…" He shook his head. "But when I saw you being attacked by those guys, nothing else mattered. And seeing my brave and fierce Astrid so shaken…I forgave you that second. I just need to know…that you forgive me?" She smiled and leaned against him.

"Babe-you have nothing to forgive," she assured him. "Now come inside and let me show my new fiance that I forgive you…"

oOo

Night was peaceful in their room, though Hiccup roused once when he thought he heard a beeping noise and some very flowery cursing. But Astrid stirred against him and he closed his eyes, snuggling into her once more.

In Snotlout's room, however, the stocky man was going crazy. Every half hour or so, an alarm clock was going off, starting at 2am. There had been one under his pillow, one in the bedside table, one in the other bedside table, one under the bed, three in the wardrobe, one in the chest of drawers, one in his suitcase and one above him that he couldn't find and was driving him mad. He'd spent most of the night up, furious and hunting down the little alarms that were now smashed in pieces on the floor-not a wise move when he was stomping around in bare feet. Treading on the jagged pieces of plastic and inner alarm clock workings was only making his foul temper worse and he had exhausted every single cuss word he knew and some he reckoned he had invented.

Of course, it was all Hiccup's fault. His scrawny auburn sarcastic one-legged cousin had stolen his girl and thwarted his attempts to get Astrid to fall in love with him. He had sulked and looked mournful and pathetic and finally, he had caused Astrid to feel sorry for him. And somehow, they had escaped from his trap and gotten to the restaurant that Snotlout had guessed they would go to in an attempt to reconcile. And worse, he had been robbed of most of his holiday money in having to pay for the hilarious prank. He was sunburnt-thanks to the twins-and people kept laughing at him so he had checked himself in the mirror and had been horrified to see the white shapes standing out against his bright red skin. And then there was the tattoo. The only person he had told the words to had been his scrawny cousin…and now they were inked onto his arm in black and red! It was all the twins' fault for getting him drunk and forcing him to prove how brave he was by getting a random tattoo...

And now he had been up most of the night and they were leaving in the morning. The eastern horizon was already looking a lighter blue and there was the faintest smudge of yellow just above the sea. He needed his beauty sleep before he flew so angrily, he checked the bed, clambered in and placed the pillows over his head. Closing his eyes, he gave a small smile. He had one last chance on the flight to prove he was the man for Astrid…

oOo

Hiccup had woken early, a sense of relief and peace washing over him. He had honestly been more miserable than he had since his Mom died over the last few days but now…everything was right in the world and he didn't want to waste time by sleeping. Quietly, he got up to go to the bathroom and then grabbed his phone, noting that it was nearly dawn. Glancing over at Astrid, he gently knelt on the bed.

"Astrid?"

"Mmm?" she murmured and then sleepily opened her eyes.

"Milady, will you share the dawn with me?" he asked softly and though she closed her eyes, her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"I would love to," she admitted and opened her eyes again. Swiftly, she got up and ran her hands through her crazed hair, managing to make it point in the normal direction before walking onto the balcony to lean over with Hiccup, staring at the horizon as the sky warmed and the sun peeked over the flat azure sea. Hands twined, they both smiled and closed their eyes as the warm morning light hit their faces, the warmth setting their skin tingling.

"This was perfect, Babe," she murmured.

"You want a walk along the Promenade-just the two of us?" he asked her and she grinned, staring down at the quiet space, looking fresh and empty in the new morning light.

"Last one down there is a sea slug!" she teased him and they scrambled into the room, frantically getting dressed and sprinting for the door. Hiccup bounded over the bed and reached the door first, grinning at the competitive shape of Astrid who dived past him and ducked under his arm to run for the elevator. Grabbing his phone and key card, Hiccup closed the door and stampeded after her. But when they made the lobby, he slowed and allowed her to win-because Astrid victorious was a sight to behold. Eyes gleaming with triumph, cheeks flushed and mouth wide in a huge smile, his heart skipped a beat as he pulled to a halt at her side. She lifted her right hand, thumb and index finger forming a L. "Loser!" she giggled.

"You are now officially engaged to a sea slug," he told her ironically and wrapped her in a hug, swinging her around.

"Put me down, you clown!" she protested, giggling as he staggered.

"As Milady commands," he managed and chuckled. "Now shall we promenade?"

"Nah-let's go for a walk instead," she teased him, taking his hand. "A girl and her sea slug."

"I'm never going to be allowed to forget that, am I?" he checked. She grinned.

"Maybe in ten years or so..." she said airily as he rolled his eyes. But the seafront sidewalk was pristine and almost empty at this hour and they were able to have a walk in peace, taking in the sights, taking photos and generally enjoying their last morning together on the holiday. When they headed back, they went into breakfast together and enjoyed a quiet meal with just the two of them, though they were happy when the others joined them as they had finished. And it was noticeable that their friends checked it was okay to join them, rather than assuming and interrupting a private moment. The couple had thanked them for the gifts and promised to bring the fruit along for the flight before heading back to their room to collect their bags. Ruff and Tuff were looking shifty so Hiccup pulled them aside and checked.

"You haven't booby-trapped us, have you?" he asked in a wary voice but they both shook their heads.

"Not you, no," Tuff admitted.

"But Snottykins has had a very busy night, what with all the alarm clocks that were concealed in his room," Ruff added.

"Alarm clocks?"

"Every 30-40 minutes starting at two," Tuff confirmed. "He should have got about ten minutes sleep..."

"He'll miss his plane," Hiccup murmured and then sighed. "Ask reception to call him, at least. If he doesn't wake, that's his responsibility." The twins both looked disappointed.

"Awww...and we wanted to wake him once we'd boarded," Ruff whined but the tall, auburn-haired man was insistent.

"At least give him a chance," he said sternly.

"You are no fun," Tuff grumbled.

"Wrong! He's lots of fun...he's just an adult," Astrid corrected them. "And kinder and more generous than Snot or any of you deserve."

"Which is why we all love him," Fishlegs said. "Hey-group photo!" The others all scrambled up, eager as a waiter kindly snapped multiple images of them standing by the palm tree that was growing in the outdoors portion of the restaurant. Finally, finished, Hiccup and Astrid headed upstairs as the others finished their breakfast. And then Hiccup smiled and thumbed open his phone.

"I know how to ensure we get our seats this time," he murmured.

oOo

The phone jolted Snotlout awake and he almost rolled over but some nagging worry was clawing at his sleep-deprived brain. On the fourth attempt, he managed to snag the receiver and held it the wrong way against his head.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Mister Jorgensen, your friends were concerned that you are not yet up and requested I put in this call," Manuel said in his accented voice. Snotlout frowned and peered at his phone which was the wrong way up.

"I'm sure I'm fine for...TEN O'CLOCK!" Snotlout screeched. "I'll miss my bus!"

"You're welcome," Manuel said and hung up as Snotlout frantically scrabbled to get out of bed and pack, having forgotten to do that the night before. He raced into the shower, putting the water on full and soaping himself frantically, then sloshing a handful of the free shampoo into his hand and beginning to scrub his hair. He scrubbed...and then realised he was stuck. Or more precisely, his hands were stuck to his hair. Desperate, he pulled and pulled-and then screamed as his hands came away, along with chunks of his hair. Frantically sluicing the water off himself, he dried himself and stared in the mirror: his hair was stuck in frozen peaks, shampoo mixed in with the gluey mess. There were two huge chunks missing and his palms were extremely furry from where his hair had been ripped out. Blinking, he pulled his clothes on, threw everything into his suitcase and ran for the door, arriving in the lobby to find it deserted. He gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm in time," he said and waved to the doorman. "Hey-Esteban! Let me know when the bus for the airport arrives!" he called. But the doorman was frowning.

"The bus left ten minutes ago, Senor Jorgensen," he said respectfully as Snotlout shot to his feet.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "How could they? How could my Princess...? Wait...it was that evil jealous one-legged...Hiccup! I'll get you..." Watching from reception, Manuel was trying not to laugh, for they had all been irritated by Snotlout's behaviour over the previous few days.

"Would you like me to summon a taxi, Senor Jorgensen?" he asked professionally. Calculating how much money he had-and that he really had no other choice, Snotlout nodded ungraciously.

"Yes please," he said grumpily. "And tell them to put their foot down!"

oOo

"You did what?" Astrid repeated.

"Swapped his free shampoo for superglue," Tuff explained. "I mean, if he had a decent shampoo he could tell but he's such a cheapskate he uses whatever the hotel provides. He already stole the little bottles from our room and Dagur's because he had used his up..."

"But glue?" Hiccup asked. "How will he get that out?" The twins shared a look and mimed a scissors cutting action.

"He won't," Ruff sniggered. Hiccup looked over at Astrid who was already laughing and tried hard not to grin.

"So let me get this right-you gave him sunburn, rude sunblock shapes on his sunburn, a tattoo, kept him awake all night and swapped his shampoo for superglue?"

"He tried to split you and Astrid up-so we're officially making amends," Tuff told him. "Anything to see you smile, little Hiccy ..."

"If I hadn't already disowned him-and texted Dad so he would do the same, I would have to go to have to go into hiding for the next family get together," Hiccup commented.

"Aww," Astrid agreed, "but I would've been in hiding with you so no need to worry..." Casting her a playful look, he chuckled.

"That might not have be so bad and we could do that anyway if we wanted to avoid Dad and Gobber singing Snoggletog carols really badly," he conceded as the bus gave a cough, a splutter and then coasted to a halt. "But that may be..." Staring up ahead, the group saw the bus driver kick the panel and scramble down, grabbing his phone and talking in urgent Spanish.

"That looks very bad..." Fishlegs commented as Hiccup got up.

"I'll see if I can help," he murmured and walked down the steps, then round to the back of the bus and lifted the engine panel. The driver saw him and began to remonstrate but Hiccup peered in, smiled and deftly reattached the cable that had somehow gotten detached. He pointed and gave the driver a thumbs-up, then walked back into the bus. There was a pause as the driver tried the engine-and it sprang into life. Cheers rang out and Astrid gave him a kiss as he slid back into his seat and they pulled back onto the road once more. Buffeted by claps on the back and promises of drinks on the plane, Hiccup nodded acknowledgement and tightened his grip around Astrid. All the reward he wanted was her.

The journey to the airport after that was uneventful after that and checking in was easy, because Hiccup had checked the couple in online, meaning Snotlout couldn't mess up their seats again. So they printed out their boarding cards and swept through security, even having time to visit duty free where Hiccup bought Astrid her favourite perfume 'Valkyrie' while she grabbed some vodka for her father and a duty-free strength litre bottle of mead for Hiccup's Dad. And then they went to the gate with their friends.

"I wonder where Snotlout is?" Heather mused, checking her BerkBook news feed. Snotlout's hadn't uploaded anything all day.

"I wonder how hairy his hands are," Ruff chuckled.

"I wonder how much his taxi is going to cost," Fishlegs mused. "It's a long drive..."

"I wonder if he'll learn his lesson..." Hiccup murmured and then shared a glance with Astrid. "Nah. Some things are just too unlikely..." Nodding, Dagur passed round the bottle of wine he had brought with him. They all took a sip and passed it on as Astrid handed round the fruit from their room.

"To friends," she said and glanced around. "And respecting boundaries."

"To friends," Fishlegs and Heather murmured.

"To Loki!" Tuff called as his sister whooped.

"To vacations," Throk added.

"To us," Hiccup murmured. "Friends and family...and fabulous fiancées."

Boarding was completely uncomplicated and on time but there was no sign of Snotlout as they walked up the steps and found their seats-side by side this time. Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder in relief.

"You have no idea how much I missed you last time," she admitted. "I know it's stupid but when Finn died in that air crash, it just really put me off flying. And heights because his plane crashed down the thousand foot drop over that cliff. So the only way I can fly inter-island or here is...you. If you can carry on after losing your leg, I can fly after losing an Uncle."

"And you know I'm always here for you, right?" he reassured her. "No immature self-absorbed lazy unfaithful mutton-headed yak-brained bath-shy irritating creep is ever going to get between us again...literally or metaphorically!"

"I love a man who covers all bases," she laughed as the doors closed and they pushed back from their standing. She peered out of the window. "Hey...is that a donkey cart galloping up to the front of the terminal?"

Everyone scrambled to peer through the windows and Throk frowned.

"I believe Snottykins is in the back," he commented in his deep, serious voice. Hiccup had realised the man had no sense of irony and took himself and life unerringly seriously. And he believed whatever he was told by Ruffnut, so Hiccup had resigned to being called 'Hiccy' by the tall man forever.

"He looks very red," Astrid commented.

"And what has happened to his hair? There are two bald patches on the top," Mala added.

"He's seen the Viking Air flight," Hiccup said. "I can't lip read well but I think he's rather annoyed. He knows he's going to miss it."

"Now he seems to be trying to scale the perimeter fence," Heather noted.

"Nope...three armed security men have taken him down," Fishlegs continued.

"He's fighting back," Tuff said eagerly.

"Not any more-he's been tasered," Hiccup corrected him, stifling a smile. "By all three of them!"

"He's actually foaming at the mouth," Astrid noted.

"And another two security men have arrived." Fishlegs squeaked.

"Snotlout has just bitten one on the ankle," Heather sniggered.

"One has just shot his suitcase..." Dagur commented.

"That will be the final alarm clock," Tuff said knowingly.

"He's being led away," Astrid said in satisfaction. "Still protesting, I might add…" The twins high-fived.

"And Loki's work is done!" they said triumphantly. Astrid's hand tightened on Hiccup's as they reached the end of the taxiway and turned, the engine noise rising to a shriek as they prepared for takeoff.

"Any regrets, Milady?" he asked her and she nodded.

"About my behaviour but never about you-about us," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "Love you, Babe. And you?"

He smiled.

"Best holiday ever!" he said,

**The End.**

**A/N: I'm on a plane going on holiday to the US as I write this so I am definitely in the holiday mood. Thanks to Vala 411 who showed me a post about the alarm clock thing and suggested teletubbies while the glue/shampoo swap is straight out of Police Academy but no less fun for it. I have had most of the their things happen on various holidays including even more extreme things that I couldn't fit in. I may consider doing a day trip one-shot because I've been on a few and they are definitely fertile ground for chaos and mayhem. I am aware Astrid was a bit OOC but everyone is allowed a mistake-as long as you learn from it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Happy holidays one and all! BW-hp.**


End file.
